Almas perdidas
by Jennikey23
Summary: Fue fácil ocultarse del pasado en la gran ciudad. En las Islas del Destino, probablemente ya no pudiera hacerlo. Eventualmente, todo lo dañaría otra vez. La voz de Sora se oyó tan trémula como esperanzada al preguntar: —Entonces… ¿Volverás…?
1. El llamado

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney Enterprises ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos.

"Almas Perdidas"

**Capitulo 1**: "_El llamado_"

Cuando todos duermen en las grandes ciudades, las sombras despiertan de sus profundidades.

Discretas.

Prudentes.

Reservadas y sigilosas, salen de cacería...

...acechando, observando...

...ESPERANDO.

El teléfono sonaba sin parar, monótonamente, sin siquiera captar la atención del joven que yacía sobre el amplio y elegante sofá.

De cualquier modo, no tenía importancia.

Daba igual quien lo llamase; Riku no pretendía contestar.

Francamente; estaba harto:

Harto de la estúpida película romántica que pasaban en el moderno televisor de pantalla plasma que se elevaba, elegante, en la exquisita sala de estar.

Harto de la imponente vista que los enormes rascacielos desplegaban frente al cristalino ventanal de su flamante departamento.

Y harto, sobre todas las cosas, de saber que, marcando el reloj la medianoche, seguro era Sora, su mejor amigo, quien lo llamaba con tanta insistencia.

Doce de Abril. Su cumpleaños número veintidós.

De todas las personas, Riku sabía que Sora sería el primero en recordarlo y eso, provocó que su labio inferior se frunciera en una mueca de disgusto.

No tomaría la llamada.

Simplemente, no lo haría. Sora, no tenía idea de lo que sentía al hablar con ellos; con aquellos que pertenecían a la vida a la que ya no podía volver.

Una vida, donde las tinieblas aún no se habían apoderado de todo su ser.

El joven dio un respingo; que tonto había sido años atrás, con creer que podía rechazar a la oscuridad simplemente con su fuerza de voluntad.

Hoy, tanto tiempo después, había descubierto que la oscuridad, las sombras... todo, era parte de sí mismo.

Lentamente entreabrió los verdes orbes y con un rápido e impredecible movimiento se dignó a tomar el auricular del teléfono y llevarlo al lado de su pálido rostro, la voz grave e inanimada al contestar:

—Diga.

— ¡Riku…!—La voz del otro lado del tubo era suave y afectuosa — ¿He sido el primero en llamar, verdad?

—Como siempre…

—Pues… ¡Feliz cumpleaños entonces…!

—Gracias… Sora.

Quien llamaba dejó oír un suave gruñido:

—Eh, Riku… ¿Qué ocurre contigo?

—Nada.

— ¿Nada y te escuchas como si el mundo fuera a acabarse?

El joven se limitó a soltar un largo suspiro:

— ¿Cómo está Kairi?

—Eh, ¡Pues bien! —Sora soltó una risita suave— ¡El negocio marcha sobre ruedas! De hecho… jamás creí que las clases de arte se remuneraran tan bien ¿Sabes? Kairi realmente tiene un don y no me refiero a sus dotes creativas, sino a la paciencia que tiene con esos mocosos…

Riku arqueó las cejas:

—Creí que te agradaban los niños…

—Bueno, pues, sólo cuando no juegan al tiro de jabalinas con los condenados pinceles…

Riku esbozó una imperceptible media sonrisa, le agradaba oír de ellos. Indiscutiblemente, el corazón se le encogía de rencor y melancolía al hacerlo, pero, por otra parte, era un dolor que quizá estuviera dispuesto a soportar:

—Riku…

— ¿Hmn…?

—Yo también estoy haciendo algo con mi vida.

El joven soltó un respingo arrogante:

—Ya era hora.

— ¡Ya-a!— Sora esbozó un ligero mohín —Estoy hablando en serio.

—Correcto. Entonces; ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo Sora?

—Bueno, pues… ESPERA: ¡Promete que no te burlarás de mí!

—Estás loco. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

—Ya. Entonces no te diré nada…

Riku se limitó a sonreír levemente:

—Vamos Sora, ¿Desde cuando te ha preocupado lo que yo opine?

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Si me importa!

—Oh, claro que no.

— ¡Claro que si!

Riku soltó un largo suspiro, frunciendo el ceño antes de volver a tomar la palabra, francamente, no estaba tan loco como para meterse en un duelo de voluntades con Sora. Años atrás lo hubiera hecho sin dudar pero, ahora, difícilmente podía considerarse dueño de su propia voluntad:

—Ya Sora, ¿En qué trabajas?

Había un dejo de duda en el tono infantil que Sora empleaba al hablar con su mejor amigo cuando preguntó:

— ¿De verás quieres saber?

—Si no quisiera saber, no estaría preguntando imbécil.

— ¡No soy imbécil! ¡Tú! ¡Grandísimo…!

La voz de Riku no mostraba ni el menor toque de emoción al interrumpirlo:

—Sora.

— ¡¿QUÉ…?

—Escúpelo de una jodida vez.

Sora se limitó a soltar un ligero gruñido cuando finalmente encontró el valor para responder (Obviamente, empezando a temer que Riku se cansara de tanta charla y decidiera colgar el tubo y no volver a contestarle):

—Bueno, he decidido poner una confitería.

Silencio.

Y más silencio.

Sora se atrevió a articular palabra, temiendo que la línea se hubiera cortado:

— ¿Riku…? Riku: ¿Estás ahí…?

—Claro que si, Sora.

—B, Bueno y… ehm… ¿Qué piensas…?

— ¿Ahora?

Sora soltó un respingo:

—No, Riku: MAÑANA… ¡Claro que AHORA!

Riku esbozó una ligera media sonrisa:

— ¿Y qué quieres que te diga?

—Pues… lo que piensas sobre todo esto.

—Bien, pienso… que no es la primera vez que emprendes alguna tontería así, por lo que sorprenderse no está en los parámetros. Sin embargo…

Sora empezaba a fastidiarse y eso se notaba por el cambio en el tono de su voz, haciéndose esta más grave y cascada a medida que pronunciaba las palabras:

— "Sin embargo" ¿QUÉ…?

—Sin embargo pienso que te verías adorable de cofia y delantal.

— ¡¿PORQUÉ NO TE VAS AL…?

Riku soltó una carcajada ante la rabieta de su viejo amigo de cabellera alborotada:

—Ya Sora, cálmate.

— ¡Estoy… CALMADO!

—Nunca supiste tomar un cumplido.

—Vete al diablo, Riku…

El de verdes orbes suavizó el tono de su voz al continuar:

—Y, esa confitería tuya…

— ¿Qué...?

—Nada pues… ¿Marcha bien?

Sora se llevó la mano libre tras la nuca, mordiéndose el labio inferior al responder:

—Lo hacía al principio, claro, conmigo bastaba para ocuparme de la cocina, las vitrinas y la caja pero después llegaron los pedidos, las largas filas de clientes a media tarde y los camiones del reparto…

Riku frunció el ceño sin notarlo:

—Dices que… ¿Tú solo llevas TODO eso?

El de alborotada melena castaña esbozó una risita trémula:

—No me des todo el crédito Riku; Kairi me echa una mano en sus ratos libres…

—De todos modos es demasiado trabajo para ti solo. ¿No has pensado en contratar asistentes?

—Nah, Ya sabes como soy; odiaría tener que quitarle a alguien su tiempo para sacar esto adelante… además, me gusta trabajar y poner todo mi esfuerzo en lo que hago. Es muy gratificante ¿Sabes…?

—Tonterías. Si no quieres hacerles perder el tiempo entonces págales por el trabajo.

—Bah, no lo sé… quizá todo esto es demasiado para mi… a lo mejor debería tratar con otra cosa…

Riku soltó un gruñido:

— ¡¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Acaso el portador de la llave espada va a rendirse ante una estúpida confitería? ¡Demonios Sora, creí que tenías más carácter…!

— ¡¿Quién habla de carácter…? ¡Te la pasas encerrado en tu jodido apartamento desde que… …desde que ESO pasó…!

— ¡Pues es mi maldito problema…!

Sora frunció el ceño:

—NO. Tu maldito problema es que no quieres mirar atrás.

La voz de Riku se convirtió en un murmullo apenas audible:

—No lo necesito. No necesito a nada ni a nadie.

—Pues nosotros a ti, SI.

Silencio.

Riku dejó escapar un suspiro; incorporándose del lujoso diván para dirigirse, teléfono en mano, al amplio ventanal de su residencia, desde el cual pudo contemplar las refulgentes torres de Ciudad Resplandor en todo su esplendor:

—Sora…

—Te escucho.

—No sé si pueda…

—Espera, Riku.

— ¿Qué…?

—Quizá quieras oír algo que se me ha ocurrido.

El joven de pupilas aguamarinas se limitó a sonreír con ironía:

—No lo sé, la última vez que se te ocurrió algo acabaste usando cofia…

— ¡Ya-a! ¡No uso nada como eso! ¡Yo… Ni siquiera sé que es una COFIA!

Riku sonrió para sí, esforzándose por sonar afligido:

—Disculpa. No te interrumpiré más…

Silencio.

Sora tomó aire antes de continuar:

—Riku, si hay alguien que puede ayudarme con todo esto… ESE ERES TÚ.

—No, no te entiendo.

—Riku: Necesito que regreses a las Islas del Destino.

El joven de empalidecida mirada esmeralda posó sus apenados orbes sobre la vista que el cristalino mirador le ofrecía.

Las Islas del Destino.

El sitio que fue su hogar durante dieciocho años. Un lugar que lo cobijó… hasta ese funesto día cuando todo se volteó de cabeza y debió escapar para salvar su vida.

—Riku… —la voz de Sora del otro lado del auricular era tan suplicante como los felices recuerdos que los unían— Riku, por favor… sólo serán unos días, al menos, hasta que puedas ayudarme a sacar esto adelante.

—De todas las excusas que pudiste usar para que volviera, esta fue la más creativa ¿Lo sabes…?

Sora esbozó una risita triste:

—Debes darme crédito por eso.

—Lo hago.

Silencio.

La voz de Sora se oyó tan trémula como esperanzada al preguntar:

—Entonces… ¿Volverás…?

—Sora, yo…

— ¡Vamos…! ¡Estarás bien! Te prometo, que nada malo volverá a ocurrir.

Riku soltó un gruñido:

—No necesito que NADIE cuide de mí.

Sora, a su vez, soltó un largo suspiro:

—Nadie más cabezota que tú ¿eh…? Bien, nadie cuidará de ti ¿Satisfecho…?

Silencio.

Riku sabía que Sora no se rendiría, lo llamaba cabezota a él, ignorando lo persistente que era él mismo cuando se proponía algo.

Sora no se detendría hasta que le diera una respuesta decente:

—Una semana.

El de cabellera café parpadeó confundido, haciendo bailar sus enormes orbes azules en su ingenua tez:

— ¿E-Eh…?

—Viajaré allí en una semana. Tengo que arreglar algunos asuntos antes de dejar la ciudad.

Sora soltó un grito triunfal que provocó que su mejor amigo apartara el teléfono de su rostro:

— ¡G-E-E-NIAAAAL! ¡Genial, Genial Riku! ¡No puedo esperar a que vuelvas a casa!

—Sólo iré unos días Sor…

— ¡Si, claro! ¡Ya hablaremos de eso cuando regreses…!

—Sora…

— ¡Espera…! ¡Debo buscar a Kairi y darle las buenas noticias! ¡Estará tan feliz…!

Riku arqueó una pálida ceja al oír a Sora soltar el auricular y dar un fuerte golpe a la puerta principal. Obviamente, corría rumbo a la residencia de Kairi (que quedaba a ocho casas de la suya) por lo que tardaría un buen rato en regresar.

Vacilante, pero sin arrepentirse de la desición que acababa de tomar, Riku colocó el auricular sobre una mesilla de cristal y se dedicó a contemplar el panorama que la moderna metrópolis ofrecía.

Fue fácil ocultarse del pasado en ese lugar. En las Islas del Destino, probablemente ya no pudiera hacerlo.

Eventualmente, todo lo dañaría otra vez.

Mas, en lo profundo de su alma, pudo distinguir a las sombras acecharle y observarle.

Esas sombras discretas, prudentes, reservadas y sigilosas que salían de cacería cuando todos dormían en la gran ciudad.

Esperando…

… Para saciarse de su dolor como lo hacían todas las noches desde hacía ya cuatro largos años.

Y, como nunca antes había pensado siquiera en intentar:

LES DIJO ADIÓS.

**¡Fin del episodio!**

**¡****GRACIAS POR LEER****!**

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


	2. Cambio

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney Enterprises ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos.

"Almas Perdidas"

**Capitulo 2**: "_Cambio_"

— Roxas… ¿Has visto a Sora?

El recién nombrado se incorporó del asiento que ocupaba en la plaza de la ciudad, volteando hacia la recientemente llegada pelirroja, quien le indicó que no se levantara con un suave movimiento de su mano.

Roxas sonrió levemente cuando Kairi tomó asiento junto a él:

—No le he visto hace un buen rato…

Kairi frunció el ceño mientras se recostaba en la butaca:

—Bonita manera de tratar a su invitado, apenas hace dos horas que llegaste y él se desaparece sin siquiera…

—Ya… no seas dura con Sora Kai, después de todo, yo no estaría aquí si no fuera por él…

La joven esbozó una sonrisa.

Sora siempre había tenido una conexión especial con Roxas y probablemente ese vínculo fue lo que le permitió convencer al joven incorpóreo de oírle cuando este se hallaba cegado por la muerte de Axel, su mejor y quizá único amigo en todo el mundo.

Kairi estrechó sus propias manos sin notarlo.

Si Roxas no se hubiera detenido a oírle, si ofuscado por el deseo de venganza, no hubiera entendido que Sora no era el responsable de lo que ocurrió con Axel… …Pues seguro que no estaría sentado junto a ella ahora mismo.

La joven de fogosa cabellera se sonrió débilmente, fijando los suaves orbes sobre su acompañante al hablar:

—Y es algo que le agradezco todo los días…

Roxas arqueó las cejas, ya olvidado del tema anterior:

— ¿Eh…? Disculpa Kairi, no te oía…

— ¡Oh…! —La joven sonrió algo apenada, ocultando el rubor que se había apoderado de su faz— No, deja, no es nada… dime Rox, ¿Cómo va todo en Villa Crepúsculo?

—Bien, pues… bastante bien, si obviamos el hecho de que no tenía ni en donde caerme muerto.

Kairi frunció el ceño:

—No te alegres, no es nada gracioso.

Roxas se sonrió levemente, indudablemente, Sora y él mismo compartían el hábito de sonreír ante las dificultades:

—De cualquier modo, la oportunidad de ayudar a Sora en la confitería mejorará mis ingresos mensuales. Todavía no consigo entender que lo llevó a cambiar de opinión, siempre dijo que podía apañárselas sólo…

La joven arqueó las cejas de par en par:

—Entonces todavía no te lo ha dicho…

— ¿Hmn…? ¿Decirme "qué"?

—Ha llamado a Riku.

Roxas parpadeó con incredulidad:

—No me lo creo.

—Pues créelo; viajará aquí en tres días, él y Sora acordaron que un poco de ayuda en el negocio no le vendría nada mal.

—No es extraño que Sora cambie de opinión a la mínima palabra de Riku, lo que me extraña es que él haya decidido volver después de… bien… tú ya sabes…

Kairi meneó la cabeza, el semblante recogido al declarar:

—Riku no lo propuso, de hecho, Sora pensó que la única forma de hacerle volver era decirle que necesitaba su ayuda.

—Y él aceptó.

—A pesar de todo lo que pasó… ambos sabemos que Riku jamás podría darle la espalda a alguien que necesita.

—Entiendo. Pero… después de ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¿Tres años?

—Cuatro.

—Es mucho tiempo.

Kairi suspiró imperceptiblemente:

—Lo sé. Y precisamente por eso sé que él vendrá. Ha sido… demasiado tiempo… en el que ambos han vivido vidas separadas. Sé que tanto Sora como Riku, necesitan redimirse del pasado como nada más.

El pasado.

El mismo pensar ocupaba la mente de Sora mientras contemplaba como el sol se ponía sobre el horizonte, el reflejo del brillante astro desmaterializándose sobre las cristalinas aguas que bañaban la dorada playa.

Odiaba admitirlo pero… estaba ansioso; ansioso de volver a ver a su viejo amigo en el nunca cambiante paisaje de la tierra que los vio crecer.

Y anhelante también, de que las cosas finalmente se encauzaran por el buen camino.

Las cosas que habían ocurrido cuatro años atrás no se repetirían. El semblante de Sora se llenó de determinación con solo pensarlo; como si su vida dependiera de eso se prometió a si mismo que no permitiría que los fantasmas del pasado volvieran para acosar a su mejor amigo.

Riku había sufrido demasiado.

Y no podía negar que, en buena parte, todo era su culpa.

¡Si tan sólo lo hubiera sabido antes!

Pero, cuando lo supo… ya era demasiado tarde. Riku no estaba y tampoco quien les hizo tanto daño a ambos.

Se obligó a incorporarse del sitio que ocupara sobre la vieja palma de fruta paopu; no podía quedarse allí durante los próximos días. Ya suficiente tiempo había perdido en lo que iba de la semana sentado en la playa, meditando, acerca de lo que sucedería al llegar el tan ansiado día.

Ahora necesitaba ponerse de pie. Dirigirse a casa e informar a Roxas de las tareas con las que lo asistiría en la confitería.

Se llevó los brazos tras la nuca, dejando escapar un enorme bostezo al hacerlo.

Suavemente, sus azulados orbes se posaron sobre el sol poniente y por alguna misteriosa razón, tuvo la seguridad de que todo marcharía bien.

— ¿Sora-a…?—la voz de Kairi hizo eco en la sala de estar de la veraniega choza donde residía el portador de la llave espada — ¿Sora, estás en casa?

— ¿Hmn?—Sora se dejó oír desde la cocina— Aquí estoy, Kairi.

Apenas la joven se asomó a la cocina, una enorme sonrisa escapó de sus labios:

—No puedo creer que casi me pierdo esto.

Roxas le dirigió una de sus típicas miradas que parecían decir: "Si te ríes te mato" mientras que su castaño acompañante esbozó una amplia sonrisa, ambos jóvenes cubiertos de pies a cabeza de crema repostera, vistiendo prolijos delantales.

Kairi se inclinó, traviesa, sobre el mostrador:

— ¡Este sitio es un desastre…! ¿Qué están planeando?

Sora soltó una risita triunfal:

—Inicialmente: enseñarle a Roxas a preparar algo decente, después: tratar de sobrevivir al intento.

El recién mencionado se limitó a soltar un respingo:

—No me culpes, no estoy hecho para esto… creí que necesitabas ayuda de otro tipo…

— ¿De otro tipo? Bah, ¿Qué otra cosa podías hacer en una repostería?

—Cualquier cosa menos pastelitos…

—Ya. —Kairi se metió un panecillo a la boca — Si están deliciosos.

— ¿Lo ves, Rox?— Sora sonrió con delicia — ¡Si Kairi los aprueba yo también!

El rubio frunció el ceño con distracción, mientras se ocupaba en colocar una bandeja repleta de galletitas en el horno:

— ¿Quién lo diría? Los salvadores de los mundos acabaron horneando galletas con forma de animalitos…

Kairi se sonrió con picardía:

—Empiezas a sonar igual que Riku, Rox.

—Créeme, dirá lo mismo en cuanto llegue.

—Cuando llegue…— Sora se volteó hacia ambos con una sonrisita trémula bailando en el rostro—… ¿Creen qué decida quedarse en la isla?

La joven y Roxas intercambiaron miradas, siendo la primera quien tomó la palabra:

—No vayas con tanta prisa Sora…

— ¿De qué hablas…?

—Sabes que Riku ha pasado por mucho y…

— ¡Y por eso mismo lo digo! ¡Quedarse encerrado en ese horrible apartamento, en esa ciudad donde no tiene a nadie con quien hablar, no va a ayudarlo para nada!

Kairi se cruzó de brazos, su típica sonrisa maternal adornando su tez:

—Y apresurar las cosas tampoco va a conseguirlo.

Sora dejó caer los hombros, repentinamente, mucho más perturbado:

—No quiero que vuelva a marcharse…

Esta vez fue Roxas quien habló, la espalda recostada contra una de las desordenadas encimeras:

—No te precipites. El sujeto ni siquiera ha llegado y tú ya estás previendo lo que ocurrirá cuando tenga que marcharse.

Sora se cruzó de brazos, bastante contrariado con la situación:

—No se pongan en mi contra. Sólo quiero ayudarle.

Kairi sonrió con consideración, revolviéndole el cabello a su mejor amigo al hacerlo:

—Lo sabemos y por eso ambos queremos que te lo tomes con calma. ¿Sabes? La mejor manera en la que podrás ayudarlo será siendo tú mismo, contagiándole esa alegría de vivir que llevas dentro.

Roxas sonrió al notar como el rubor subía al rostro de Sora, evidentemente, las palabras de Kairi todavía podían con él.

Y así era.

Sora no podía evitar ocultar que Kairi tenía algún tipo de control misterioso sobre todo su ser, alguna fuerza poderosa, que le instaba a siempre y fuera cual fuera la situación develar las encrucijadas más turbias de su intrincado corazón.

Vaya.

Se hizo una nota mental a sí mismo: debía preguntarle a Sora como iban las cosas con Kairi en cuanto tuvieran algún tiempo libre.

De repente, el incorpóreo notó que un gesto desagradable se formaba en sus pálidas facciones, lejos de intentar descifrar el motivo, se limitó a aclararse la garganta:

—Entonces, Sora: ¿Has dicho que llegará en tres días?

El aludido volteó a verle, apartando su mirada del rostro de Kairi:

— ¿Eh? Si, claro, estará aquí el domingo.

Roxas volvió a su anterior tarea de cortar la masa con un molde platinado, un poco disgustado todavía:

—Está bien, supongo que iremos a esperarle.

Sora esbozó una sonrisa amable, intercambiando miradas con Kairi al hacerlo:

—Nosotros iremos ¿Vendrás también, Rox?

—Si, claro ¿Porqué no?

—No sé…—Sora arqueó las cejas—Riku y tú jamás tuvieron una relación muy cercana.

Roxas se encogió de hombros con soltura:

—Tampoco somos desconocidos, simplemente nos tocó vivir cosas que nos pusieron digamos… en situaciones encontradas.

Sora frunció el ceño, su mejor mirada inquisitiva al hacerlo:

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices…

—No me extraña…

— ¡Oye…!

Tanto Kairi como Roxas rieron a carcajadas ante el chillido que soltó un ofendido Sora. Sin duda era fácil sacarlo de sus casillas cuando se metían con su nivel intelectual.

La preparación de las delicias de repostería transcurrió sin sobresaltos hasta pasadas las once de la noche, momento en el que un abatido Sora introdujo la última tanda de masas en el horno, sonriéndoles a sus dos camaradas al hacerlo:

— ¡Bien! ¡Terminado!

Kairi se dejó caer sobre una silla, limpiando un poco de harina de su rostro al hacerlo:

— ¡Vaya que nos ha tomado tiempo…!

—Y pudo tomar más si Sora no se moviera tan bien en la cocina.

La joven asintió, cerrando los ojos mientras rememoraba viejos tiempos:

—La señora Atkins me acogió en su hogar desde pequeña y siempre ha tenido un don para la cocina, de pequeños nos obsequiaba a los chicos y a mi con pasteles de arándanos al volver de clases ¿Recuerdas, Sora?

—Si ¿Cómo olvidarlos? ¡Me encantaban los rellenos de vainilla!

Roxas sonrió con melancolía al oírlos, en cierto rincón de su corazón maldecía por no tener esa clase de recuerdos.

Enajenada de los sentimientos del joven incorpóreo, Kairi continuó con la charla:

—A pesar de vivir con ella, nunca se me contagió esa sorprendente habilidad. Sin embargo, Sora siempre fue un genio del fogón.

Sora se sonrió con picardía:

—Pero me gusta más comer que cocinar…

Roxas se recostó contra la ventana, el aroma de la noche impregnándose en su rostro al hacerlo:

—Siento… CAMBIOS.

Kairi volteó a verle:

— ¿Cambios…?

—Aha, cambios… es como la sensación que tienes cuando algo te da mala espina pero… al revés.

Sora arqueó una ceja, otra vez la mirada inquisitiva apoderándose de sus facciones:

—Vaya que eres extraño…

Roxas se sonrió levemente.

Evidentemente la percepción de Sora no alcanzaba ni los niveles aceptables de la que un incorpóreo podía llegar a poseer, por lo que sería como pedirle peras a un manzano suponer que podría siquiera entender a lo que se refería.

Pero no importaba.

El aroma del cambio estaba en el aire…

…y pronto todos lo podrían apreciar.

**¡Fin del episodio!**

**¡****GRACIAS POR LEER****!**

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


	3. Arribo

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney Enterprises ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos.

"Almas Perdidas"

**Capitulo 3**: "_Arribo_"

—El aeropuerto se ve más grande después de la remodelación ¿Verdad?—Kairi contempló la enorme construcción a través de la diáfana ventanilla del automóvil de Sora.

Roxas asintió desde el asiento delantero:

—Ya lo creo, seguro es por el alerón central que añadieron.

Sora se encogió de hombros, las manos bailando sobre el volante mientras contemplaba distraído el camino, buscando un buen sitio para aparcar:

—Si, si, claro; como si a alguien fuera a importarle que el aeropuerto tenga nueva azotea…

Kairi soltó una risita pícara, picándole el hombro al conductor con insistencia:

—Yo cre-e-o… que alguien está nervioso…

Los dedos de Sora volvieron a repiquetear sobre el volante:

—No estoy nervioso.

—Si lo estás…

Sora soltó un respingo:

— ¿Y qué si lo estoy?

—Pues nada. Es lógico. Yo también estoy ansiosa por ver a Riku.

El conductor se sonrió levemente, las cejas bajando sobre sus parpados al hacerlo:

—Hablé con él anoche.

Roxas soltó una risita:

—Al igual que lo has hecho toda la semana…

— ¡Ya! Sólo quiero… pues, nada… asegurarme de que no se vaya a arrepentir…

Kairi sonrió, apeándose del vehículo cuando Sora por fin se decidió a estacionarlo:

— ¿Porqué lo haría? Estamos en plena temporada turística…

Roxas soltó una risita mientras cerraba por fuera la puerta del coche:

—Si, es la mejor época para viajar: sacas diez turistas con sólo patear una baldosa, las maletas se atascan en el portaequipaje y tienes que esperar tres horas para pasar por el detector de metales.

Sora dio un respingo al unírseles:

—Entonces espero que Riku tenga más suerte que tú al llegar aquí.

—No lo creo. A la hora de la siesta, Villa Crepúsculo parece un pueblo fantasma; Ciudad Resplandor, sin embargo es llamada por muchos "La ciudad que nunca duerme".

Kairi asintió, mientras los tres atravesaban la entrada principal del moderno aeropuerto:

—Rox tiene razón, Sora: de cada diez turistas en la isla, nueve son de Ciudad Resplandor.

Sora se limitó a fruncir el ceño mientras buscaba con la mirada el andén en el que debían esperar a Riku:

—Están al tanto de todas las estadísticas ¿Eh?

Roxas arqueó una rubia ceja, una sonrisa traviesa asomando a sus labios al responder:

—También oí que uno de cada dos confiteros son homosexuales.

— ¡¿Qué diablos estás insinuando?

— ¿Yo-o?—Roxas esbozó una sonrisa afable— Nada más pensé en brindarte con información que supuse sería de tu interés…

—Vete al diablo…

Kairi se coló en medio de sus dos camaradas, señalando un portal que rezaba "A-12" sobre una llamativa cartelera fluorescente:

—Ese es en el que desembarca el vuelo Ciudad Resplandor-Villa Crepúsculo de las once menos diez.

Sora sintió que el estómago se le subía hasta la garganta:

— ¡Diantres! ¡¿Ya están desembarcando?

— ¡Parece que sí…!—Roxas se adelantó al grupo, trotando hacía la muchedumbre que se arremolinaba en torno a los recién llegados pasajeros— ¡Mejor nos damos prisa!

El trío buscó algún rastro de Riku entre la multitud por un buen rato, sin embargo, no encontraron ni el más mínimo vestigio de la presencia de su amigo en la pista de desembarque del vuelo.

Sora frotó su frente con el dorso de la mano, secando el sudor que corría por la misma en respuesta del arduo esfuerzo que hicieron por encontrar a Riku:

— ¡No puede ser…!

Kairi dejó escapar un suspiro, luchando por recuperar el aliento:

—Seguro se fue… él sabe donde encontrarnos, quizá se fue a casa al no vernos aquí…

— ¡No…!—Sora dejó escapar un gruñido de frustración— ¡Le dije que nos esperara! ¡Le dije que estaría aquí…!

Silencio.

Fatigados y desilusionados, los tres jóvenes se miraron consternados, debatiéndose acerca de si era más propicio esperarle allí o dirigirse a sus hogares. Cuando, sin previo aviso, una voz familiar resonó a sus espaldas:

—Ya creía yo que mis isleños camaradas iban a perderse en un sitio como este.

Los allí presentes voltearon sus rostros hacia Riku, quien, sosteniendo una malteada en la mano derecha, los contemplaba con picardía.

— ¡Riku…!— El grito triunfal de Sora se impuso al de todos sus compañeros, mientras se deshacía en sonrisas a medida que se arrojaba sobre su viejo amigo.

Por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo, podía volver a sentir el siempre cálido contacto del abrazo de ese ser al que consideraba casi un hermano.

Riku se sonrió levemente, casi perdiendo el equilibrio cuando una igualmente emocionada Kairi se sumó al abrazo.

De repente, no hubo nada más para ellos tres.

Ese abrazo los fundía en un océano de recuerdos, un océano bañado por las doradas arenas de la playa donde alguna vez compartieron risas y sueños, esperanzas y deseos.

Fue entonces que la mirada del recién llegado se topó con la de Roxas, quien le extendió una mano con camaradería:

—Bienvenido, Riku.

El joven se limitó a sonreír, haciendo un esfuerzo para liberar uno de sus brazos del opresivo agarre de sus dos viejos amigos y estrechar la mano que Roxas le ofrecía:

—Eh, gracias, Roxas…

—No hay problema.

Finalmente, Sora y Kairi soltaron el abrazo, todavía sujetando a su viejo amigo con apego mientras el de revoltosa cabellera chocolate se apresuraba a preguntar:

— ¡Riku! ¿Qué pasó? ¿El vuelo se adelantó?

—Aha, supuse que ustedes llegarían en un rato, así que fui a comprar algo para comer…

Sora soltó un suave gruñido mientras regañaba a su mejor amigo:

— ¡La próxima vez puedes usar tu cabezota y llamar a mi teléfono móvil!

—Vaya…—Riku esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa—Supuse que aún no sabías como usar esa cosa…

— ¡Ya! ¡Cuánto menos sé como tomar la llamada!

El grupo rió por lo bajo, como de costumbre, Sora y la tecnología eran habitantes de universos distantes.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambian. —exclamó el recién llegado mientras se dirigían al estacionamiento.

Kairi se sonrió levemente:

—Deberías ver la ciudad, todo está casi como lo dejaste la última vez…

— ¿De verás?

—Si. Aunque con Sora conduciendo por ahí varias tomas de agua y señalizaciones de tránsito se han visto seriamente afectadas…

Riku arqueó las cejas con asombro:

— ¡No me lo creo! ¿Sora… conduce?

El recién nombrado sonrió con orgullo, señalando su no muy moderno automóvil color esmeralda:

— ¡Y como el mejor! ¿Qué tal mi carro? Es precioso, ¿Verdad? Lo conseguí por los suelos cuando los Connor abandonaron la isla el año pasado.

Kairi soltó una risita maliciosa:

—Desde entonces se ha dedicado a infringir dos o tres leyes por día.

Sora se llevó ambos brazos al pecho, el ceño fruncido anunciando uno de sus típicos berrinches:

— ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso Kai?

— ¿Yo-o? Ehm, pues nada…

Riku se sonrió mientras colocaba las maletas en el baúl del carro:

—Si, algunas cosas nunca cambian…

— ¿No es un sitio acogedor? —Kairi contempló a Riku desde el marco de la puerta de la habitación que Sora le había designado; el joven, de espaldas a ella, se encontraba desempacando sus pertenencias sobre la litera:

—Siempre imaginé a Sora viviendo en un sitio así, podría pasar por un personaje de "Robinson Crusoe".

Kairi soltó una risita:

—Le he dicho mil veces que debería cambiar el techado; el quincho no es recomendable para usar en las casas de la isla…

—Si, lo sé, por los tifones y todo eso…

—Aha, pero sabes como es: insiste en que no sería una casa en la playa si no estuviera forrado con toda esta porquería.

Riku sonrió por lo bajo, tomando asiento en la litera:

—Sora es Sora.

—Si…

Silencio.

Riku clavó sus verdes orbes en los de su amiga al hablar:

—Has cambiado bastante.

— ¿Hmn…? —Kairi soltó una risita trémula, llevando una mano a su cabellera—Ah, si: la corté hace unos dos o tres meses… No tengo mucho tiempo para mi misma con todo esto de las clases de arte y ya no podía cuidar bien de ella así que…

—No me refiero a eso.

— ¿Eh…? ¿Entonces a qué…?

—Dime Kai; ¿Cómo va todo con Sora?

El rubor se adueñó de las mejillas de la pelirroja:

— ¿A qué te refieres…?

Riku soltó una risita suave, meneando la cabeza con displicencia al hablar:

—Ustedes dos son unos estúpidos…

— ¿Disculpa…?

—Aha, Kai ¿Cuánto ha pasado…?

La joven frunció el ceño con perplejidad:

— ¿Desde cuando…?

—Desde el día en el que llegaste a la isla.

—Oh, bueno, yo diría… que unos diecisiete o dieciocho años.

Riku arqueó las cejas:

—Vaya… no creí que tanto…

—Pues si. Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos con todo esto?

El joven tomó aire antes de hablar:

—Pues vamos; a que en ese día, hace diecisiete años ya, Sora me dijo que se casaría contigo.

Kairi se ruborizó, los azules orbes como platos al preguntar:

— ¿Eso dijo…?

—Aha. Tenía cuatro años entonces, por lo que probablemente ni sabía de lo que hablaba, pero eso dijo… y estoy seguro de que no cambió de opinión después de conocerte.

—Riku…—Kairi soltó un largo suspiro— ¿Porqué me dices estás cosas?

El joven dejó caer las pálidas mechas de su flequillo sobre sus ojos:

—Porque algún día ambos se darán cuenta de que será muy tarde para decidirse y entonces serán muy infelices…

—Riku…

—Quise decirte esto antes de irme. No pude hacerlo y… y después ya no tuve el valor de intentarlo.

Kairi dio suaves pasos hasta su viejo amigo, poniéndose de rodillas frente a él:

—Riku; quieres ayudarme ahora, cuando antes no me permitiste hacerlo contigo dime… ¿Porqué? ¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos a nosotros cuando ni siquiera nos permitiste buscar una forma de auxiliarte antes?

—Porque… —la voz de Riku se hizo más grave al continuar— Porque ustedes no podían hacer nada.

— ¡Ni siquiera nos diste la oportunidad…!

— ¡No podía! —El joven se regañó a si mismo por elevar la voz así, no quería que Sora lo oyera reñir con Kairi—Escucha, Kai…

—Te escucho.

—Si escapé fue porque no tenía otra alternativa.

—Siempre la hay…

Riku se esforzó por no gritar nuevamente:

—No la había entonces. Y aunque hubiera existido, no fui capaz de verla, como no soy capaz ahora de volver el tiempo atrás. Kairi, por favor, no me tortures haciéndome ver que había una forma de quedarme aquí sin que nadie saliera herido.

—Riku…—Kairi hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por no echarse a llorar—Lo siento yo sólo…

Repentinamente el joven hundió el rostro entre sus manos, incapaz de contener el llanto:

— ¡No me atormentes diciéndome que había otra manera!

Sora permanecía de pie en la entrada de la habitación de Riku.

Mudo.

Las lágrimas corrían silenciosas por sus tersas mejillas al contemplar la escena que tomaba lugar en la habitación:

Su mejor amigo lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el hombro de Kairi.

Riku sollozaba como pocas veces lo hacía. Como lo hizo hacía ya cuatro años, cuando tomó la devastadora decisión de marcharse de casa para siempre.

Sora limpió las lágrimas que cubrían su propio rostro, el semblante lleno de osadía al girar rumbo a las escaleras que daban al primer piso:

No volvería a ocurrir.

Aunque debiera morir mil y una veces, ninguna sombra se atrevería a posarse sobre el corazón de su mejor amigo.

Mentalmente rehizo la promesa que se planteara aquella tarde en la playa:

Mientras él viviera: ese desgraciado jamás volvería a poner un pie en las Islas del Destino.

**¡Fin del episodio!**

**¡****GRACIAS POR LEER****!**

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


	4. Aspiraciones laborales

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney Enterprises ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos.

"Almas Perdidas"

**Capitulo 4**: "_Aspiraciones laborales_"

Riku contemplaba abstraído el escenario que se proyectaba a través del diáfano cristal de la vitrina exterior del local que Sora alquilaba en el centro.

Desde la confitería podían apreciarse con claridad la plaza, la lavandería y un poco más atrás, el ayuntamiento.

Kairi estaba en lo cierto; pocas cosas habían cambiado en el tiempo que se ausentó de la Isla.

Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por el tintineo de la campanilla que pendía de la puerta principal; con una enorme sonrisa, Sora ingresó al lugar cargando unos paquetes repletos de bolsas de papel:

—Entonces, Riku, ¿Qué hacemos primero?

El joven arqueó una ceja:

— ¿De qué hablas?

Sora ladeó la cabeza, desconcertado, depositando los paquetes sobre el mostrador al hablar:

— ¿Cómo qué: "De qué hablo…"? ¡Somos socios ahora!

— ¿Qué-é…?

— ¡Socios! ¡Somos socios! ¡S-O-C-I-O-S…!

Riku soltó un gruñido, agitando la mano con indiferencia:

—Ya, ya entendí…

— ¿Entonces?

—Es que no puedes ser tan idiota Sora.

El joven frunció el ceño, más frustrado que ofendido:

— ¡Eh! ¡¿Y eso porqué fue?

Riku se recargó sobre el mostrador con hastío:

—No puedes convertir en tu socio al primer sujeto que contratas.

Sora esbozó un imperceptible mohín:

—Tú no eres un simple sujeto… ¡Eres mi amigo!

—Estuve mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

— ¡¿Y eso qué?

—Ambos crecimos; las personas cambian cuando crecen.

— ¡No es cierto!

—Si lo es…

— ¡Que no-o…!

—Basta Sora; te portas como un niño de cinco años.

— ¡No lo hago! Sólo que… ¡Vamos! Nos conocemos de toda la vida; supongo que puedo confiarte al menos el… ¿Cincuenta por ciento de las ganancias?

Riku frunció el ceño, la mirada perdida en algún punto invisible de la habitación al hablar:

—Veinte.

Sora esbozó una risita repleta de picardía: obviamente, estaba a un paso de convencerlo:

—Cuarenta.

—Treinta.

— ¡Treinta y cinco!

—Hecho.

Sora no pudo evitar soltar un grito triunfal, extendiéndole una mano a su nuevo socio, quien se limitó a esquivar el apretón con una sonrisa astuta dibujándose en su rostro:

—Entonces…— Riku ojeó unos documentos que yacían junto a la caja registradora— Me toca a mi decidir que hacer con todo esto ¿Eh?

—Si, claro, son los datos de los aspirantes…

Riku no levantó la vista de los documentos, los cuales analizaba con atención:

— ¿Aspirantes…?

—Aha, hace unos días coloqué unos anuncios en el periódico.

—Ya veo. Y… ¿Qué nos falta?

—Bien, pues: necesitamos a alguien que me ayude con la cocina—Sora se mordió el labio inferior mientras enumeraba con los dedos de la mano—también un conductor; para que se encargue de conducir el coche hasta las fabricas… necesitamos que alguien se ocupe del mostrador y atienda a los clientes…

Riku asintió mientras tomaba nota:

—Aha. ¿Qué más?

—Roxas dijo que se ocuparía de la caja, es el más precavido de nosotros y no se le dan bien las tareas culinarias. Después de eso, creo que sólo faltaría alguien que se ocupara de la limpieza.

El joven de pálida cabellera cerró el cuaderno con suavidad, volteando hacia su compañero con un gesto de confianza impreso en el rostro:

—Entonces eso tendrás. Puedo reunir a los aspirantes, pero no entrevistarlos; sabes de sobra que no me gusta hablar mucho.

—Si, si: ya sé…—Sora se dejó caer sobre un mullido sillón que reposaba junto a la entrada— Espero que Kairi venga hoy…

Riku esbozó una discreta sonrisa:

—Las clases le quitan mucho tiempo ¿Eh?

—No daba clases esta tarde.

— ¿No…?

—No—El semblante del joven se tornó sombrío—Fue a verlo… a él.

— ¿A "Él"? Vaya…—Riku apoyó los antebrazos sobre el mostrador—Con que Sora tiene un rival… ¿Lo conozco?

—No—Sora soltó un impertinente gruñido— ¡Llegó a la ciudad hace menos de un mes y desde entonces no deja de pretender a Kairi!

Riku no pudo evitar sonreír; le divertía sobremanera la forma en la que su mejor amigo exageraba el asunto, probablemente, el temido rival no fuera más que un vecino que le dedicaba sus "Buenos días" o sus "Buenas noches" a la amable jovencita:

—Seguro estás dramatizando, Sora.

— ¡Seguro que no! Escucha esto: el viernes pasado, ese sujeto invitó a Kairi a la playa…

Riku no le prestó mayor atención, ocupado en ordenar los paquetes que Sora había colocado sobre el mostrador:

— ¿Ah, si?

— ¡Si! ¿Puedes creerlo? El imbécil la invitó sólo para lucirse frente a ella en el torneo de surf…

Riku arqueó las cejas con picardía:

—No me vayas a decir que participaste en esa cosa.

— ¿Y qué si lo hice?

—Tu sentido del equilibrio es equiparable al de una morsa en patines.

Sora soltó un caprichoso quejido al oírle:

— ¡Eso no es cierto…!

— ¿No-o? Puedo recordar bien cuando Tidus trató de enseñarte a surfear…

El joven se limitó a asentir con un suspiro condescendiente:

—Ya-a. Si, pues entonces si, digamos que lo que ocurrió en el torneo fue muy similar a lo que pasó con Tidus.

Riku alzó la vista hacia el rostro de su rendido compañero, una suave sonrisa asomando a sus labios:

—Está bien, Sora ¿Quién es el sujeto?

—Se llama Hayner, es uno de los tres sujetos que Roxas frecuentaba en la Villa Crepúsculo virtual ¿Recuerdas eso?

—Un poco ¿No fueron los que te guiaron al Mundo Inexistente?

—Si—Sora se cruzó de brazos—El tipo me caía bien; hasta que llegó a la isla y decidió poner sus ojos sobre Kairi.

—Ya—Riku le dirigió una mirada franca—Kairi no es ninguna tonta; si pasa su tiempo con Hayner es porque lo pasa bien, de lo contrario, no saldría con él ¿Verdad?

Sora se aprestó a responder cuando la campanilla de la puerta principal repiqueteó con suavidad, ambos voltearon para ver a la joven pelirroja entrar al local cargando una maleta:

— ¡Hola…!—saludó alegremente.

Riku arqueó las cejas con picardía:

—Eh, Kairi: justo hablábamos de ti.

— ¿Ah, si-i?

—Aha—Riku ignoró la mirada letal que Sora le dirigió— ¿Qué traes en el maletín?

—Es un set de pintura, vengo de la playa y… creo que tú ya lo sabias ¿No, Sora?

— ¿Eh?—Sora parpadeó, sonriendo tras un breve instante de confusión—Ehm, ah, si… Hayner dijo que tenía un trabajo para ti ¿No?

—Si-i—Kairi les sonrió con orgullo—Los chicos del club de surf quieren pintar los murales que dan a la playa y… a Hayner se le ocurrió que yo podría hacer que los niños que toman clases conmigo lo hicieran.

Sora soltó un discreto gruñido:

—Hayner ha de estar muy de acuerdo con la explotación infantil ¿Eh?

— ¡Sora!—La joven abrió los azules orbes de par en par— ¿Cómo vas a decir algo así?

El jovencito esbozó una amarga media sonrisa, llevando ambos brazos tras la nuca al hacerlo:

—Sólo bromeo Kai… eh, me parece genial que trabajen en algo como eso.

—Genial—Kairi esbozó una enigmática sonrisa—Porque le dije a Hay que ustedes vendrían a echarnos una mano.

Ambos jóvenes intercambiaron miradas, siendo el menor de ellos el primero en reaccionar a la repentina propuesta:

— ¡Pero Kairi…! No sé si tenga tiempo…yo, la confitería y…

—Ya—La pelirroja se llevó ambas manos a las caderas, una sonrisa astuta adornando su tez— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

— ¿A c, cambio…?

— ¡Eso! Dime que quieres que haga por ti para que aceptes.

Riku soltó una carcajada, codeando con picardía a su mejor amigo en el hombro:

—Nada de propuestas indecentes, Sora…

— ¡Oye…!

Riku se contentó con revolverle el cabello a su molesto camarada:

—Ya—giró hacia la joven, los finos parpados ocultando en parte el verdor de sus pupilas— ¿Qué tal si tomas esto…—le entregó las fichas con los requisitos de empleo—…y te encargas de seleccionar al personal?

Kairi examinó los documentos con atención:

— ¡Claro! ¡Si con eso logro que me echen una mano!

Riku esbozó una ligera sonrisa, mientras que el menor de los jóvenes se limitó a asentir levemente.

Obviamente, toda esta situación no terminaba de agradarle: Hayner y sus amigos (Tidus incluido) nunca habían sido de sus favoritos.

Ya.

Cierto era que Sora era amigo de todo el mundo, pero los chicos del club de surf, en particular, a pesar de no ser malos muchachos, no terminaban de agradarle.

Seguramente eso se debía a que la mayoría de los allí presentes veían a Kairi de una forma que le resultaba bastante irritante. Irritante, si y eso porque en el fondo, sabía que no podía tolerar el que pudieran verla de esa forma:

Directo a los ojos. Sin encogerse de retraimiento y sobresalto al hacerlo.

—Sora.

— ¿Hmn…?

Riku le dirigió una mirada de soslayo:

—Mejor te pones en marcha y acabas de hornear los pasteles de calabaza, pronto empezarán a llegar los pedidos…

Sora asintió con abandono, agradeciendo por dentro que Riku le diera algún pretexto para esfumarse del lugar. Francamente, si no lo hacía pronto, Kairi acabaría notando lo incómodo que se sentía respecto al hecho de que hiciera algo por Hayner.

Apenas Sora se perdió en la habitación continua, Riku acortó la distancia que lo separaba de su joven acompañante, arqueando una ceja con mesura al hablar:

—Está muerto de celos.

Kairi rió por lo bajo, asegurándose de que Sora se hubiese marchado del lugar:

—No seas tonto…

—Lo sería si no te lo dijera.

—Ya—la joven le echó un vistazo a los documentos— Iré de vuelta a la playa para confirmarle a Hayner que nos ayudarán, así que estando allí ya le mostraré esto a Tidus.

— ¿A Tidus?

—Si. Está buscando trabajo. Prácticamente no sabe hacer nada más que surfear pero… seguro que encontramos algo en lo que pueda ayudar.

—De acuerdo—Riku se cruzó de brazos, siguiendo a la joven con la mirada a medida que esta se perdía fuera de la confitería.

Tenía la costumbre de meditar.

Roxas se encontraba en una zona apartada de la costa. Meditando como lo hacía todas las tardes luego de ayudar a Sora con la confitería.

Tras varios minutos de permanecer con los ojos cerrados, elevó la mirada hacía el horizonte, donde el sol poniente parecía hundirse dentro del mar.

Algo se avecinaba a la isla. Algo que el cambio había arraigado junto consigo.

Una poderosa mezcla de sensaciones se adueñó de su interior al intentar descifrar el intrincado mensaje oculto dentro del cambio.

Sin embargo… todavía era demasiado pronto.

Lo que sea que se aproximara. Sólo el tiempo le daría la ventaja de descubrirlo. Por ahora, debía mantener los ojos bien abiertos y esperar.

Se volteó con serenidad al oír pasos tras sus espaldas, descubriendo que la persona más cercana a él mismo en todo el mundo, se acercaba con una enérgica sonrisa bailando en el rostro:

— ¡Eh! ¡Rox! Riku dijo que habías bajado a la playa.

— ¿Cómo salió todo, Sora?

El joven tomó asiento junto al rubio incorpóreo:

— Genial. Kairi me llamó diciendo que ya consiguió algunos candidatos. Mañana los entrevistará en el local.

—Suena bien.

—Ya lo creo. Me ha dicho que son viejos conocidos, así que estimo que las cosas saldrán bien.

Roxas arqueó una ceja, meneando la cabeza con recelo:

—Extremadamente positivo, como siempre…

—Eh, uno de los dos debe serlo ¿Verdad?

—Supongo. Que suerte que seas tú; odiaría ser así de optimista.

—Ya. Te vendría bien después de todo.

El joven negó con displicencia, frunciendo el ceño al responder:

—Demasiada confianza puede cegarte.

— ¿Hmn…? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—A veces…—Roxas intercambió miradas con su acompañante—Fiarse en exceso de la buena fortuna, puede llevar a tropezar con mayor fuerza cuando llegan las dificultades.

Sora soltó una risita:

—Seguiré a la Fuerza, Yoda…

—Nunca te tomas nada en serio.

—Ya, sabelotodo, no es mi culpa si suenas como galletita de la fortuna.

—Sabelotodo ¿Eh?—Roxas sonrió imperceptible, rememorando una de aquellas lejanas tardes en la torre reloj, todavía viéndose a sí mismo tachar de sabelotodo a su viejo camarada de la Organización XIII—Oye, Sora…

—Te oigo.

—Ve con cuidado. Algo me dice que la llegada de Riku despertó algo que yacía dormido desde que se marchó…

Sora frunció el ceño, la mirada perdida al preguntar:

— ¿Y tú cómo…?

—Simplemente lo sé.

—Ya. Lo tomaré en cuenta—El joven se puso de pie, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la casa en la playa— Pero déjame decirte algo Rox…

El joven incorpóreo se lo quedó viendo con curiosidad, el luminoso flequillo deslucido por el ocaso cayendo desordenadamente sobre sus claros orbes.

Sora esbozó una media sonrisa cargada de osadía, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura mientras se perdía bajo las frondosas palmas, elevando la voz al declarar:

—Esta vez no voy a permitir que Riku vuelva a marcharse. Tenlo por seguro.

Roxas asintió para sí.

Y sus pensamientos volvieron a perderse en el agónico crepúsculo, mientras evaluaba cuanta fuerza podría tener la determinación del corazón de Sora sobre los eventos que pronto tendrían lugar en la pacífica comunidad.

**¡Fin del episodio!**

**¡****GRACIAS POR LEER****!**

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


	5. La mazmorra del ayer

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney Enterprises ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos.

"Almas Perdidas"

**Capítulo 5**: "_La mazmorra del ayer_"

— ¿En dónde está Riku?—Sora le dirigió una inquisitiva mirada al joven que operaba la caja registradora.

Roxas respondió sin elevar la vista, mientras se ocupaba de tomar el pago que un cliente le extendía:

—Salió hace un rato. Puedes llamarle al móvil si lo deseas.

—Ya—Sora soltó un suave gruñido—Fue lo que hice; pero no toma la llamada.

—A lo mejor no oye el aparato; dijo que estaría en las inmediaciones del centro comercial.

— ¿El centro… comercial? ¿Para que iría al condenado cent…?

—No tengo idea—Roxas elevó la vista, una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro al musitar—Pero creo que te estás alarmando demasiado por su ausencia: es un chico grande ¿No?

El joven frunció el ceño, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho al hablar:

—No seas idiota. Sabes bien que no es conveniente que ande sólo por ahí.

—Basta ya—Roxas masajeó su frente con lasitud, arqueando las cejas al volver a posar sus claros orbes en los de su agitado compañero—Con esa actitud sólo conseguirás hacer que se sienta un presidiario.

Sora curvó el entrecejo mientras analizaba el significado de lo que acababa de oír, el incorpóreo aprovechando su silencio al continuar la explicación:

—No puedes pedirle a Riku que olvide el pasado si tú mismo no estás dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Ya. Yo… yo sólo quiero que todo salga bien…

Roxas contempló a su otro yo en absoluto silencio, atando cabos acerca de la situación que este atravesaba.

Esta fue la escena que Kairi y varias personas que la acompañaban encontraron al ingresar a la confitería: Un taciturno Sora hundiéndose bajo el peso de la inquisitiva mirada del etéreo incorpóreo.

—Chicos…—Kairi los contempló con curiosidad— ¿Está todo bien?

— ¡S, Si!—Sora asintió torpemente con la cabeza— ¡Claro que si…!

La joven esbozó una media sonrisa que ocultaba cierta desconfianza en su interior:

—De acuerdo…—Soltó un suave suspiro, señalando a los recién llegados con un poco más de entusiasmo— Sora: ¿Recuerdas a Tidus, Selphie y Wakka?

El muchacho asintió con simpatía, intercambiando saludos con sus viejos compañeros de travesuras:

— ¡Si! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Chicos: ¿Cómo les va?

Tidus le devolvió una cariñosa risita, pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros mientras hacía gala de su carisma natural al hablar:

— ¡Más que bien Sor! Kairi nos dijo que necesitabas una mano con el local.

— ¿Eh?—Sora parpadeó con perplejidad— ¿A dónde vas con eso?

Kairi sonrió para sí, todavía sorprendiéndose de lo despistado que podía a ser su viejo amigo en ciertas ocasiones:

—Sora: ellos tomarán los puestos vacantes en la confitería.

— ¿D, De veras?

—Aha—señaló a los jóvenes uno por uno— Selphie terminó un curso de repostería hace unas semanas y puede serte muy útil en la cocina y Wakka tiene licencia de conducir y un tío en la empaquetadora que puede hacernos unos descuentos muy interesantes a la hora de envasar los productos.

Sora parpadeó muy, pero muy lentamente, procurando procesar la información de forma correcta:

—Ah… ya veo. Eso es bueno ¿No-o?

Kairi soltó una risita:

—Si, Sora: lo es.

—Ya. Entonces…—El joven llevó los brazos tras la nuca, clavando los azules orbes en el dorado surfista, quien ojeaba la vitrina de hojaldres con visible deleite— ¿Y Tidus qué hace?

—Ehm… bueno-o…—Kairi apartó una porción del fogoso flequillo de su rostro, no encontrando bien que o como responder— No lo sé… Tidus: ¿Qué sabes hacer?

El rubio le dirigió una sonrisa afectada:

—Se surfear.

—Ya. Además de eso.

—No sé… a veces me gusta ir a la playa con mi guitarra y componer temas que hablan de las gaviotas.

Silencio.

La voz de Roxas se dejó oír desde la parte trasera de la sala, mientras se ocupaba de hornear algunas empanadas (Supuestamente una tarea que le pertenecía a Sora, eso, claro, cuando no encontraba una excusa para esfumarse del lugar):

—Puede barrer la entrada. Claro, siempre y cuando no empuñe la escoba como una guitarra y comience a cantarle a los budines…

Todos los allí presentes intercambiaron sonrisas ante el inesperado comentario. Excepto Tidus, quien se encogió de hombros con soltura al exclamar:

—Puedo hacer eso.

El joven de pálida melena color plata recorría las callejuelas de la ciudad sin un destino aparente. Sin embargo, Riku sabía muy bien que era lo que lo llevaba a esa zona olvidada de la capital.

Se perdió entre el derruido pasaje que conducía a la vieja residencia, estancándose frente a la ya muy familiar puerta principal, tan arruinada como el resto de la edificación.

Sin duda era evidente que ya nadie vivía en esa zona.

No existía ni la menor señal de vida.

Al menos, no existía para todo aquel que no poseyera el don que a Riku se le hubiera otorgado tanto tiempo atrás: el don, de someter a las sombras a su propia voluntad.

El joven dio un suave empujón a la puerta, abriéndose esta lentamente y con un agudo rechinar mientras el mencionado se abría paso en el interior de la sala.

Todavía podía apreciar los fantasmas del exquisito mobiliario, las lujosas obras de arte pendiendo, como títeres carentes de vida, del macilento armazón de lo que alguna vez, pretendió ser un hogar para él.

Los míseros escalones de madera de la devastada escalera crujieron lastimeramente bajo el peso de sus pasos mientras se dirigía al sitio que fue tanto un refugio como una prisión para él:

Su vieja habitación.

Aquella todavía conservaba algunos de los enseres que alguna vez le pertenecieron, pero, los más valiosos, habían sido hurtados por los pillos hace tiempo ya.

Riku se acercó vacilante al viejo armario, inclinándose para examinar si el compartimiento secreto aún no había sido descubierto. Una leve pero amarga sonrisa asomó a sus labios cuando comprobó que, al parecer, nadie había dado con él aún.

A lo mejor "eso", todavía seguía allí.

Había sido más que difícil volver a ese lugar, a ese remanente de sus peores pesadillas que se erigía, desafiante, frente a cualquier posibilidad de redención:

Riku: jamás tendría perdón.

Mordió su labio inferior, haciendo un esfuerzo por alejar a las sombras de su corazón. Mas grande fue su desencanto cuando al abrir el compartimiento, descubrió con dolor que el objeto de su devoción, aquel por el que había vuelto a ese horrible lugar… no estaba.

Ahogó un gemido de frustración, mientras cerraba el armario con un enérgico golpe.

No podía ser.

Pensó en volver por eso desde que llegó a la isla.

Y ahora…

…estaba perdido.

—Riku…

El susodicho volteó con estupor al oír la voz de su mejor amigo:

— ¡SORA!— Se lo quedó viendo con los ojos como platos, como niño descubierto en mitad de una travesura— ¿Q, Qué haces aquí…?

El joven no se movió del portal, examinando su rostro con ojos tristes, con esa condenada expresión que siempre acababa por desnudarle el alma:

—Cuando Roxas dijo que ibas al centro comercial… me tomó algo de tiempo recordar que estaba cerca de este sitio.

—Ya—Riku ahogó un gruñido, inquieto por el hecho de que su mejor amigo pudiese notar su visible frustración— Pensé en… ver si podía recuperar algunas cosas.

Sora frunció el ceño, bajando la voz al declarar:

—Creí que luego de todo… es decir; luego de salvar los mundos, nosotros tres estaríamos juntos para siempre. Ya sabes: tú, yo y Kairi; como una gran familia feliz. Pero… luego apareció tu padre…

—Basta—la voz de Riku se entrecortó al hablar—No quiero hablar de eso.

Silencio.

Sora se limitó a hurgar en sus bolsillos con cierto titubeo, cosa que captó la atención de su acompañante:

—Sora: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada. Buscando algo…

—Bien, ¿Puedes buscarlo en otra parte? Quiero estar sólo…

—Si lo busco en otro sitio; no podré enseñártelo.

Riku frunció el ceño, la más grande curiosidad apoderándose de su voluntad:

—Ya—observó a su mejor amigo hincarse frente a él, motivo por el cual soltó una carcajada— No irás a proponerme matrimonio ¿Verdad?

— ¡No seas imbécil!—el joven dio un respingo—… toma—le extendió una bolsita forrada de terciopelo—cuando te marchaste de la isla… la policía se llevó muchas de las cosas que había en tu habitación como evidencia, pero supe que no podía dejar que se llevaran esto…

Riku abrió los claros orbes de par en par, desatando con incredulidad el prolijo nudo que rodeaba el misterioso saquito:

— ¿Es la…?

Sora asintió con convicción, tomando asiento junto a su amigo sobre la corroída moqueta:

—Si. Guardé la llave de nuestro escondite en la playa el mismo día en que te fuiste. Esperaba que algún día regresaras y—esbozó un suave gesto—pudiéramos volver los tres allí; como antes.

La tímida sonrisa que se había formado en el semblante de Riku al recuperar el codiciado objeto fue remplazada por una mueca de amargura:

— ¿Volver… allí?—meneó la cabeza con determinación—Olvídalo. Ya no se puede volver atrás.

— ¡No digas eso Riku! ¡Aún podemos solucionarlo todo…!

—Claro que no.

Sora soltó un gruñido, tomándolo por los hombros al hablar:

— ¡Esa no es la forma de hablar!

Riku arqueó una ceja, desviando la mirada con impotencia:

—Caminé por el sendero de las sombras ¿Cuánto? ¿Toda mi vida? Esta es la única forma de hablar que conozco.

— ¡Entonces es hora de que aprendas una nueva!—Sora se incorporó enérgicamente, jalando a su mejor amigo junto con él— Recorrí medio universo en una nave que funcionaba a base de sonrisas sólo para encontrarte: ¿Crees que no podré hacerlo dentro de tu propio corazón?

Riku parpadeó con perplejidad, luchando por recuperar el equilibrio perdido:

—No necesito que hagas nada por mi, Sora.

El joven se llevó los brazos tras la nuca, arqueando las cejas con distinción:

—No me importa: no lo hago porque lo necesites, lo hago porque quiero.

El mayor de ellos se cruzó de brazos, acortando la distancia entre ambos mientras contemplaba la sala con aire jactancioso:

—De repente… este sitio se ha vuelto menos escalofriante para mí…

—Si—Sora soltó una suave risita mientras se frotaba la nariz con el dorso de la mano—Causo ese efecto en las personas.

—Ya—Riku se adelantó rumbo a las escaleras—Salgamos de aquí…

Sora lo observó perderse escaleras abajo mientras su mente le daba vueltas a un asunto en particular:

¿No se suponía que demolerían la vieja residencia donde vivía Riku hace ya más de un mes?

Frunció el ceño al recordar el andamio que estaba recostado contra un lado de la fachada principal de la casa. ¿Acaso alguien planeaba restaurar el lugar?

— ¡Sora! ¿Qué estás esperando?

—Ehm… ¡Nada!—el joven corrió escaleras abajo, olvidado ya de sus anteriores pensares al reunirse con su mejor amigo—entonces…—esbozó una divertida risita— ¿Qué tal si llamo a Kairi para que nos reunamos en el centro comercial?

Riku arqueó una ceja:

— ¿Para qué…?

—Bah… yo que sé… a lo mejor podemos ir al cine y Roxas te llama al móvil durante la película para que vuelvas a casa y le ayudes con algo. Entonces Kairi y yo nos quedaremos solos en la oscura sala y quizá…

El de pálida melena soltó una risita maliciosa, revolviéndole el cabello a su camarada al hacerlo:

—Quieto, Spielberg. A este paso acabarás poniéndole un brazo sobre el hombro…

— ¡Ya!—Sora murmuró por lo bajo—Como si eso fuera tan fácil…

Riku se limitó a sonreír amablemente, la alegría innata de Sora no bastando para apartar sus turbios pensares del sitio que abandonaban.

Un sitio… que todavía no acababa de relegar de sus más profundas memorias.

**¡Fin del episodio!**

**¡****GRACIAS POR LEER****!**

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


	6. Confidencias

**¡Hola a todos! Primeramente agradezco a Kaze no Misuki y a Nebyura por sus amables Reviews y en segunda instancia les deseo a todos un feliz año nuevo. ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!**

** DREDOMUS HUGHES**

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney Enterprises ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos.

"Almas Perdidas"

**Capítulo 6**: "_Confidencias_"

Había pasado ya un buen tiempo desde que Riku había llegado a la Isla, dos meses, para ser precisos. Y si, él mismo se sorprendía de lo larga que se había hecho su instancia en el sitio al que una vez llamó "Hogar".

El verano hacía poco soportable el trabajar en la confitería, así que en vista de lo bien que estaba marchando el negocio, Sora decidió cerrar a media tarde, dejándoles el resto del día libre a sus empleados con quienes solía derrochar el día en las relucientes costas de la isla.

Y allí se encontraban en ese mismo momento; Tidus esbozando un mohín mientras contemplaba el intento número veintidós de Sora por subirse a la tabla de surf—Nunca lo logrará con esos pies, es como tratar de montar dos canoas sobre un mondadientes…

— ¡Te oí!—gruñó Sora un instante antes de volver a resbalar de la pulida superficie de la tabla, yéndose de bruces sobre las traslúcidas aguas de la playa.

Kairi soltó una risita mientras se acercaba al grupo, seguida de Riku, quien cargaba con algunos bocadillos—No he visto a Roxas en unos días…

—Yo tampoco Riku… ¡Oye Sora!

El aludido dio una bocanada de aire al salir a la superficie, agitando su tupida cabellera al responder— ¿Qué-é-é-é-é…?

— ¿En dónde se metió Rox? Llevamos DÍAS sin verle…

Sora dio un respingo— ¿Acaso parezco su maldita niñera?

—Ya—Kairi frunció el ceño al oírle—Pelearon nuevamente ¿Verdad?

El joven arqueó las cejas con cierta culpabilidad esculpida en su rostro, culpabilidad que a su mejor amiga nunca se le escapaba.

—Sora…

— ¿Qué…?

—Sabes a lo que…

— ¡Si!—declaró el joven al borde de la impaciencia— ¡Ya sé a lo que te refieres! Pero…—Sora abandonó la tabla en manos de Wakka, quien-francamente en vano-lo acompañaba durante su fallido intento de surfear, acercándose al grupo con visible fastidio— …No tengo yo la culpa de que se ponga así cada vez que menciono algo sobre la jodida organización.

—Tienes la culpa si lo mencionas—declaró Riku con los verde azules orbes llenos de reproche— ¿Quién te manda hablar sobre cosas que nada te conciernen?

— ¡Claro que me conciernen!—Sora empuñó dramáticamente la sombrilla bajo la cual sus amigos se resguardaban del sol, agitándola sobre sí mismo como antes hiciera con su llave espada— ¡Yo soy Sora, portador de la llave única! ¡Héroe legítimo de Kingdom Hearts!

Selphie se limitó a fruncir el ceño, declarando sobre las carcajadas que ahora compartían todos menos Sora—Mejor que no aparte esa sombrilla de su cabeza, porque ya se le sobrecalentó el cerebro…

— ¡Oye!

Riku soltó una risita confidente, codeando a la castaña ligeramente en el hombro— ¿Cerebro? Bah, a Sora no le hicieron uno de esos…

— ¡Te has pasado con esa Riku!—gruñó Sora apuntándole a su amigo con la sombrilla— ¡Apuesto a que lo darías todo por ser alguien como yo!

Silencio.

Riku frunció severamente el ceño.

—Riku, yo…

—Ya—El de pálida melena se incorporó con seriedad—Lo hiciste nuevamente.

Sora arqueó las cejas con perplejidad— ¿Nuevamente? ¿Q, Qué hice…?

Kairi extendió una mano para detener a Riku, mas este les dio la espalda con determinación, alejándose a medida que murmuraba—Decir cosas que debiste callar…

Las sombras se cernían sobre todo lo que llegaba a ver.

Las Islas del Destino, poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en un mero reflejo de lo que fueron alguna vez.

Una enorme criatura de las sombras, se alimentaba del temor que crecía en su corazón con cada latido.

Latidos.

Latidos que se repetían incesantemente en el fondo de su pecho, latidos que, repentinamente, se hacían más débiles y esporádicos, uniéndose al ritmo de su trote, que se convertía en caminata y finalmente en caída a medida que avanzaba. A medida que la oscuridad se hacía más y más densa.

Y una voz.

Una voz que a pesar de los atronadores gemidos que ahora escapaban de su pecho, causados por un inclemente dolor que parecía comerle vivo, se dejaba escuchar sobre todas las cosas:

"Lo siento… Sora."

— ¡No-o…!—Roxas se incorporó enérgicamente de la litera, su mano derecha oprimiendo vigorosamente la fina tela de su camisa, estrujando el sitio donde su corazón saltaba sin parar.

Otra vez.

Nuevamente esa vieja pesadilla.

Roxas se recargó sobre el marco de la ventana, la más pura consternación apoderándose de sus facciones mientras turbios pensamientos se adueñaban de su consciencia.

La última vez que su mente se plagó con visiones acerca de lo que podría ocurrirle a su otro yo, hacía ya cuatro años… debió enfrentarse a Riku para evitarlo. ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso esto era simplemente un temor remanente de todo lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás?

Seguramente.

Probablemente.

Quizá fuera sólo eso. Quizá el ver a Riku entre ellos nuevamente, despertaba estos míseros recuerdos. Recuerdos, como el que le estaba asaltando ahora mismo:

La torre reloj.

"Axel… temo que se haga realidad… era… TAN REAL" había dicho él con voz temblorosa.

"Un sabio dijo una vez…" había dicho su mejor amigo "…seguir el mandato de los sueños es cosa de supersticiosos, pero hacer caso omiso de ellos, cosa de tontos es…"

"¿Dónde oíste eso Ax…? ¿En Karate Kid?"

Su mejor amigo se había limitado a soltar un respingo, agitando la mano con fastidio:

"Tu sólo… MEMORÍZALO"

Memorízalo.

Roxas soltó un suspiro ante el azote de sus perdidas memorias, ni siquiera ahora conseguía hallarle un sentido a las palabras del reflexivo incorpóreo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Se limitó a dirigirse a la cocina; bebería un vaso de agua y trataría de conciliar el sueño otra vez. No sabía porque, pero, últimamente, sentía la necesidad de dormir todo el tiempo…

Los pies comenzaban a palpitarle.

A pesar de pasearse descalzo por la playa con regularidad, los mismos empezaban a exigirle un descanso.

Pero eso lo tenía sin cuidado. Ya se recostaría en el sofá a ver la televisión cuando llegara a casa. Ahora debía encontrar a su mejor amigo.

Soltó una maldición a regañadientes: ¡Ya vería en cuanto lo encontrara! Por culpa suya los demás lo habían obligado a salir en su busca y había perdido todo un día de lecciones de surf…

Rió para sí.

Si Donald y Goofy lo escucharan dirían que se porta como un egoísta… ¿Y Aerith…? Seguro que le daría un sermón de hora y media acerca de la importancia de la abnegación, el altruismo y todo un desfile de vocablos que apenas conseguía entender.

Pero… ¡Él no era ningún egoísta! Estaba yendo en su busca ¿O no? Nadie podía tacharle de egoísta por quejarse, estaba haciendo lo que debía… aunque fuera a regañadientes…

Frunció el ceño con fastidio mientras contemplaba las diminutas gotas que empezaban a caer de lo alto del cielo.

Genial.

Ni siquiera había notado los espesos nubarrones grises que cubrían el firmamento. ¡Definitivamente le daría un buen golpe en las narices al bueno para nada de Riku en cuanto lo encontrara!

Soltó un gruñido mientras se dirigía trotando hacía el refugio donde Riku, Kairi y él mismo jugaran de pequeños para cubrirse de la lluvia. ¿Porqué demonios no podía su mejor amigo ser un poco más como él?

Cuando algo lo ofendía; Sora simplemente gimoteaba o chillaba de indignación, quizá repartiera algunos golpes, en el caso de tratarse de Roxas o Riku… pero… Ri jamás hacía eso; él siempre esbozaba esa mirada misteriosa que ocultaba cierta humillación mortificada y siempre… SIEMPRE… se marchaba.

Siempre desaparecía del mundo, ocultándose en algún sitio donde nadie pudiera verle.

¿Y porqué…?

Seguramente nunca lo entendería. Los sentimientos de Riku eran tan complejos, que muchas veces estuvo al borde de perderlos para siempre.

Buscó la llave del refugio en sus bolsillos… Claro; no estaba allí: Se la había devuelto a Riku en la vieja mansión:

—Muy listo, Sora— murmuró para sí mientras se recargaba sobre la puerta de roble con fastidio—Ahora vas a empapar tu chaqueta nueva…

No tuvo mucho tiempo de lamentarse, pues apenas se recargó sobre la puerta, esta se abrió con un grave chirrido, mientras que el desprevenido joven caía de bruces contra el suelo.

— ¿Sora?

El aludido se incorporó mientras escupía bocanadas de arena— ¡¿Riku-u…? ¡¿Qué haces aquí…?

El de pálida melena agitó las llaves con inercia— ¿Esto responde tu pregunta?

—Bah, si—Sora se medio sentó en el suelo— No te pregunte como entraste; sino ¿QUÉ… estás haciendo en el refugio?

— ¿Yo-o?—Riku miró alrededor con indiferencia—Nada importante. Quería estar sólo, supongo… pero parece que siempre consigues encontrar una manera de impedir eso…

—Si, claro… Hubieras cerrado la puerta, entonces.

—Inútil cuando tu metiche mejor amigo tiene una llave mágica capaz de abrir cualquier puerta en el universo.

—Bueno—Sora esbozó una media sonrisa—dijiste "Mejor amigo" eso quiere decir que no estás tan molesto conmigo.

—Ya—Riku desvió la mirada, fijándola momentáneamente en los dibujos con los que él y sus dos camaradas habían decorado el lugar—Lo que dijiste…

—Si, lo sé—Sora se incorporó, limpiando la arena que cubría su ropa—metí la mano en la llaga, lo siento, perdón, no quise…

—Sora.

— ¿Hmn…?

— ¿Recuerdas aquella ocasión… en la que dije que siempre te había envidiado?

—Ya—el joven esbozó una risita pretenciosa, llevando ambos brazos tras la nuca—Nunca me extrañó…

—Vamos… hablo en serio.

—Pues si, si, claro que lo recuerdo…

—Pues creo que… todo ello no nos trajo nada bueno.

—Ya, Ri, no seas tonto—Sora esbozó una sonrisa—si mal no recuerdas, yo también te confesé lo mismo.

—Si, pero… tu no hiciste lo que yo. Si no hubiera oído las palabras de Ansem, quizá…

—Eso ya pasó. No podemos vivir el presente si siempre estamos viendo hacia atrás—soltó una breve risita al hablar—Vamos a casa, le pedí a Wakka que nos prestara su Play Station, Kairi traerá algunos bocadillos y Selphie…

—Sora…—Riku todavía paseaba su mirada sobre los viejos garabatos que cubrían las paredes— ¿Porqué olvidar el pasado si… fue mejor que el presente?

—No se trata de olvidar, se trata de… um ¿Cómo decirlo…? Bien, creo que es algo así como "Aprender de nuestros errores" o… no sé; "No arrepentirnos de nada" o…

—Ya entendí Sora—Riku se llevó las manos a los bolsillos, recorriendo el rostro de su acompañante con la mirada—Tienes arena en la nariz.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah!—Se limpió torpemente con el dorso de la mano—Ya, ya está ¿Verdad?

Riku se limitó a asentir con una media sonrisa, mientras que el menor de los allí presentes hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por no demostrar lo incómodo de la situación. Siempre se sentía estúpido con Riku alrededor. Cosa que el susodicho no pasó por alto, mientras cargaba sobre su hombro la pequeña mochila de cuero que traía con él— Vamos, Sora, sólo es un poco de arena, no es para que te pongas así…

El aludido esbozó un mohín— ¡¿Así "cómo"?

—Así: como si Kairi te hubiera pillado usando tu ropa interior de Bob Esponja.

El rostro de Sora se tiñó de un rojo profundo, mientras huía del refugio a medida que soltaba un mar de gruñidos in entendibles. Riku se aprestó a seguirle al exterior mientras dejaba escapar una sonora carcajada— ¡Conque todavía los tienes…!

Sora lo señaló mientras se alejaba rumbo a la playa— ¡Estás muerto si le dices a alguien!

— ¡Oh!—Riku se detuvo bajo la llovizna, cruzando ambos brazos sobre el pecho mientras una risita maliciosa cruzaba su pálida tez—Eso sonó a amenaza…

— ¡Claro que lo es!—Sora se acercó a centímetros de su acompañante, haciendo una mueca de disgusto al notar la evidente diferencia que existía entre su altura y la del otro joven— ¡Si le dices a alguien… yo…! ¡Yo-o…!

La situación le divertía sobremanera y Riku no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarlo— ¿Tú "Qué"…?

—Pues yo…

—Ya—Riku arqueó las cejas con picardía, cargando a su amigo sobre su hombro en menos de un parpadear—Me he cansado de oírte decir tonterías, Sora.

El joven chilló en protesta, agitándose en vano ante el obligado agarre— ¡RIKU! ¡¿Qué diablos crees que haces…? ¡Bájame…!

—No en esta vida, Sora. Tardaremos dos días en llegar si nos fiamos del andar de esas cortas piernas tuyas.

— ¡¿Me estás llamando bajito-o-o-o…?

Riku no respondió, sino que se limitó a continuar con sus reflexiones—Y tampoco quiero arriesgarme a que hagas el ridículo nuevamente cuando te patee el trasero en una de nuestras carreras…

— ¡¿Ah si-i…?—Sora esbozó una risita maliciosa— ¡Bájame y verás quien es el perdedor!

—Olvídalo, será más divertido oírte chillar de desesperación.

— ¡Aaaaaah…! ¡NO ES JUSTO-O-O…! ¡Riku; bájame-e-e-e…!—Sora inició una de sus más feroces pataletas, pataleta que no fue tenida en cuenta por su mejor amigo, quien hizo oídos sordos del ensordecedor berrinche mientras recorría la playa con la verde azul mirada posada en los oscuros nubarrones que lo cubrían todo:

—Sora…—el aludido apenas murmuró una respuesta entendible, por lo que Riku prosiguió con la frase—Estuve a punto de sacrificar tu existencia una vez… y luego, volví a cometer el mismo error…

— ¡Ya!—Sora-todavía recargado sobre el hombro de Riku-se cruzó de brazos— ¿Porqué sigues dándole vueltas a lo mismo? ¡Él no va a volver!

— ¿Y qué si lo hace…?

— ¡Si lo hace patearé su incorpóreo trasero de vuelta al mundo inexistente! ¿Satisfecho? ¡El día que regresaste prometí que nunca jamás dejaría que algo como lo que pasó volviera a separarnos y…! Y juro por el cielo que no romperé esa promesa…

Riku parpadeó con lentitud—G, Gracias… creo…

—"Gracias" nada… bájame de una vez.

El joven soltó una risita, arqueando una ceja con deleite—Si te pusiste así de lambiscón para que te bajara te equivocaste de estrategia mi insensato camarada…

—Awwwww…—Sora, en plena resignación, se dejó caer sobre la espalda de su amigo—…no lo dije por eso…

Riku rió con suavidad—Lo sé, Sora, lo sé.

—Entonces… ¿Me baj…?

—Si eso quieres…—Riku lo dejó caer en el suelo sin mucha delicadeza—…eso tendrás.

— ¡Auch…!—Sora se incorporó de un salto-ya bastante cansado de dar tantos tumbos contra el suelo en un sólo día-frunciendo el ceño con malicia— ¡Bien…! ¡Ahora veamos quien es el "Enano-lento-perdedor"…!

— ¿Hmn…?

— ¡Si! ¡Vamos…!—El joven corrió unos metros adelante, la blanca sonrisa destellando en su rostro bronceado— ¡Una carrera hasta casa…!

— ¿Bromeas, verdad?—Riku estiró los brazos con pereza—Ya no tengo quince años…

— ¡Riku!

—Además correr carreras a los veintidós es cosa de colegialas de universidad…

— ¡RIKU…!

—Anda; tengo una idea: tú corre por los dos y si no caes del agotamiento antes de llegar: TE CONTARÉ UN SECRETO.

Los ojos del menor de ellos se iluminaron repentinamente, la curiosidad avasallando cualquier ánimo competitivo existente anteriormente— ¿DE VERÁS?

—Aha. Veamos si logras que te lo diga.

— ¡Verás que si!—sin decir más el joven de alborotada cabellera se lanzó a correr por la playa, totalmente olvidado ya de su anterior dolor de pies.

Riku lo observó de lejos, la silueta de su mejor amigo recortándose sobre el sinuoso horizonte de la costa, los espesos nubarrones quebrándose bajo el peso de los rayos dorados del sol de la tarde y por un momento… sólo por un momento… deseó nuevamente ser como él:

Deseó echarse a correr por las blancas arenas sin que nada lo preocupara.

Deseó, por un breve instante… algo que estaba mal. Pero que le quemaba como un hierro caliente en el fondo de su corazón: deseó, aquella noche, cuando derrotó a Roxas y tuvo el alma de Sora a su merced… no haberse arrepentido… y haberse convertido en lo que siempre quiso ser.

Quiso tenerlo… TODO DE ÉL.

**¡Fin del episodio!**

**¡****GRACIAS POR LEER****!**

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**

—


	7. Cuesta abajo

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney Enterprises ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos.

"Almas Perdidas"

**Capítulo 7**: "_Cuesta abajo"_

—Creo que es una gripe fuerte—murmuró Kairi mientras clavaba sus perturbados ojos azules en el rostro de Sora—si todo marcha bien ya podrá venir a la confitería mañana…

Sora contempló el pálido semblante de su otro yo, quien yacía miserablemente sobre la cama—Hasta entonces… los clientes van a estafarme pagándome menos de lo que deben.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que te importa?—murmuró el incorpóreo entre dientes—Podrías aprender a usar la caja tú sólo.

—Ya, Rox—sonrió Sora despreocupadamente—No te molestes conmigo; estaba bromeando.

Kairi le dirigió una mirada de soslayo—Tú SIEMPRE estás bromeando.

— ¡Eh! ¿Qué se supone que fue eso?—rió Sora para sí— ¿Acaso la gran Kairi está QUEJÁNDOSE de algo…?

—Pues… si. ¿Y qué hay con eso?

—Bah, nada—volvió a esbozar una sonrisita—sólo tomaba nota de ello; así te lo echaré sobre las narices cuando empieces con toda esa basura de: "Cada uno es perfecto tal cual es"

—Ya—Kairi esbozó un mohín—no estoy criticándote, sólo… um… SEÑALANDO UNA OBVIEDAD.

Sora le dirigió una de sus mejores miradas inquisitivas— ¿Señalando…"Qué"?

—Que no te tomas nada en serio.

—Bah ¡Claro que lo hago!—volteó hacía Roxas con actitud benevolente—Rox: ¿Quieres que haga algo por ti…?

—Si…—la voz del incorpóreo sonó ronca al salir de su boca—hazte a un lado, no puedo ver la televisión.

— ¡Ah!—soltó una risita nerviosa, haciéndose a un lado con visible torpeza— ¡Perdón…!

—Ya. No es nada… Oye Sora…

El aludido tomó lugar junto a él en la estrecha litera— ¿Qué?

—Dijo Kairi que Riku y tú riñeron ayer ¿Cómo quedó eso?

Sora se encogió de hombros con soltura, sin apartar la vista del aparato, dónde podía verse alguna famosa película donde los héroes portaban espadas láser que agitaban por doquier—Como siempre: después de darnos algunos tumbos por ahí todo quedó solucionado.

—Interesante.

Sora arqueó las cejas— ¿Interesante "Qué"?

—Nada—Roxas rió con picardía—cosas mías…

—Bah—el joven soltó un gruñido—entonces a nadie le importa.

—Ya—Kairi le dirigió un vistazo a Sora—no empieces a reñir por tonterías, Sora.

— ¡Oye!—el joven chilló en protesta— ¡¿Desde cuando se ha vuelto tu favorito?

— ¡Eh!—los ojos de Kairi se ampliaron al instante, reflejando lo confuso que el reproche se le hacía— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¡De Roxas!—Sora se cruzó de brazos— ¡Desde que llegó a la isla lo defiendes de todos todo el tiempo!

—Em… Sora; no creo que ESTE sea el momento para hablar de ESO.

— ¡Claro que si!… él bien puede cuidarse sólo.

Roxas les dirigió una mirada de soslayo, apenas murmurando— ¿Pueden bajar el volumen?

—Bah—Sora arqueó las cejas en respuesta— ¡Si has visto esa película unas ochocientas veces!

—Y quisiera verla ochocientas uno, si no te importa.

Kairi soltó una risita, mientras le alborotaba el cabello a Sora despreocupadamente— Vamos, no seas niñito. Pórtate bien.

— ¡No soy niñito!—el joven volvió a cruzar ambos brazos sobre el pecho, enfrascado en otro de sus típicos berrinches—Si yo estuviera enfermo seguro que nadie cuidaría de mi.

Roxas soltó una risa maligna, sin siquiera voltearse hacia sus camaradas—Nadie se preocuparía de que algo le pasara al portador de la llave espada. Él puede con lo que sea ¿Verdad?

Sora-olvidando la escena que acababa de montar-se limitó a sonreír vanidosamente— ¡Claro! ¡El portador no necesita de nada ni NADIE!

—Aaah…—Entonces seguro no me necesitabas aquella vez que impedí que Riku absorbiera todo lo que…

— ¡BASTA!—la mirada de Kairi denotaba la más pura consternación— ¡No debemos hablar de eso!—ambos jóvenes se la quedaron viendo con perplejidad, mientras ella se ponía de pie con reticencia— ¿Imaginan lo que sentiría Riku si los oyese hablar así de lo que ocurrió? ¿Si los oyese hablar de él como si fuese algún enemigo con el que barrieron el suelo?

Roxas frunció el ceño—Él sabía lo que hacía cuando decidió hacerle daño a Sora.

— ¡Basta ya!

—No. No estoy diciendo nada que no sea cierto. Si yo no hubiera estado allí; Sora no estaría aquí hoy.

Kairi angostó los ojos, elevando el mentón con determinación—Tú no sabes NADA Roxas. No sabes nada de Riku, ni de Sora, ni de mí.

— ¿Ah, no?—el semblante del rubio se tornó repentinamente sombrío, cosa que la joven no llegó a notar pues continuó con su improvisado monologo:

—NO. Tú no nos conoces y… no sabes nada acerca de nosotros.

—Kairi…—Sora se limitó a elevar la voz un poco, mas no fue oído por ninguno de los allí presentes. Roxas se puso de pie, tambaleándose un poco al hacerlo; ni una sola expresión evidente en su rostro al hacerlo:

—Bien; si no sé NADA sobre ustedes… no sé que demonios hago aquí.

— ¡Roxas; espera!—protestó Sora tratando de retenerlo, mas el joven incorpóreo se deshizo en el aire mientras el portal que se formaba a su alrededor lo rodeaba de sombras.

Sora volteó hacía Kairi, el más genuino reproche estampado en su rostro al hablar— ¿Porqué le dijiste todo eso?

—Yo-o…—Kairi ocultó la mirada bajo el flequillo cobrizo que caía sobre su rostro—No lo sé…

—Pues debiste saberlo si lo dijiste con tanta seguridad.

—Basta, Sora.

—No. Lo que le has dicho estuvo mal, Kai ¿Acaso no sabes que Roxas no tiene a nadie más que a nosotros en el universo?

—Ya lo sé. Pero no es excusa para hablar así de Riku, él tampoco tiene a nadie en el mundo y también se sentirá herido si continuamos reprochándole el pasado. Especialmente; cuando prometimos que no lo haríamos bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—Kairi. Estoy seguro de que lo que él dijo no fue con la intención de difamar a Riku. Créeme: velo por su bien a diario y me apercibiría al instante si alguien tratara de herirle de alguna forma. Pero, lo que Rox decía, no era para nada un insulto. Sino… um… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¡Ah! Bien; era más bien lo que tú hacías hace unos minutos…

— ¿Qué…?

—Pues; "Señalar una obviedad" ni más ni menos.

—Ya—Kairi se mordió el labio inferior con vacilación—creo que… me puse un poco a la defensiva y… dije cosas que no debía.

—Vamos—Sora esbozó una risita fluctuante—Yo lo hago todo el tiempo…

—Si, pero… Roxas está enfermo… y por mi culpa anda quien-sabe-donde solo y sin nadie que cuide de él…

—No olvides algo, Kairi: —Sora se incorporó con determinación—Rox es un portador, no ningún perrito callejero abandonado a su suerte bajo la lluvia. Seguro que no tenemos ningún problema para dar con él.

—Claro, a menos que no quiera vernos…

— ¡Vamos! Nadie tiene el derecho a rechazar una disculpa.

Kairi se permitió esbozar una tímida sonrisa—Sora…

— ¿Hmn…?

—Gracias.

El jadeo incesante que escapaba de su pecho acompañaba la huida que sus débiles piernas apenas lograban soportar.

"Roxas…"

— ¡Demonios!—el incorpóreo musitó una lluvia de maldiciones a medida que la voz en su cabeza se hacía más y más fuerte— ¡¿Qué quieres de mi…?

"Esa… no es la pregunta adecuada"

— ¿Ah, no?—La voz del joven apenas era un áspero murmullo—Aclara mi mundo, entonces.

"Al borde del agotamiento y aún te quedan fuerzas para fanfarronear. Dime, Roxas… ¿Te has preguntado porqué cada día te sientes más abatido que el anterior?"

Los latidos en su frente empezaban a volverse más veloces que los que daba su propio corazón. La playa que había recorrido tantas veces en sus pesadillas se hacía más y más difusa con cada paso que daba.

—Si—

"¿Y no se te hace…CONOCIDO tal vez…?"

—Tal vez…—Roxas se llevó una mano al pecho, doblándose bajo la aguda punzada de un dolor desconocido que lo llevó a detener la marcha—T, Tal vez si…

"Un –_TAL VEZ_- es demasiado poco certero, Roxas. Sabes tan bien como yo que viste los mismos síntomas en Sora, hace cuatro años ya…"

El incorpóreo se dejó caer de rodillas—Si… no es algo fácil de… olvidar…

"No. No lo es… como supongo tampoco será fácil el olvidar que no tienes un corazón."

Las pupilas del joven se contrajeron, mientras apenas elevaba la mirada para buscar a quien pronunciara tan rotundas palabras— ¿Quién… quién eres?

"Estás TAN perdido, pequeño incorpóreo… te hace falta un corazón" canturreó la misteriosa voz en un tono burlón "Pero yo te daré uno; uno con el que serás igual a ellos. Uno que hará que ya nadie pueda decirte que eres incapaz de comprenderlos…"

Roxas frunció el ceño, una poderosa jaqueca apoderándose de su pensar— ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

"¿A cambio…? Eres un chico inteligente ¿Eh? Pues si, hay algo que quiero…"

—Entonces escúpelo de una vez—se cubrió la boca inútilmente tratando de no soltar un gemido de dolor—y deja de hacerme perder el tiempo.

"No seas grosero, verás: ambos podemos ayudarnos el uno al otro: te ayudaré a conseguir tu corazón… si tu me ayudas a reclamar mi cuerpo."

— ¿Tu… cuerpo?

"Si… dame un cuerpo y… te daré tu corazón."

—Esto… Esto fue lo que hiciste con Sora aquella vez ¿Verdad? Le prometiste algo a cambio de su cuerpo… PERO NO ERA MÁS QUE UNA SUCIA TRETA.

"No. No fue ninguna treta, Roxas… Sora obtuvo lo que quiso."

—No creo que él quisiera que Riku viviera su vida por él.

La misteriosa voz soltó una suave carcajada: "Tú no le conoces como yo" y dicho esto… todo se oscureció.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando?

Silencio.

Roxas podía oír el lejano arrullo de las olas que bañaban la costa perdiéndose más y más en los confines del pesado y extenso silencio.

— ¡¿Qué quieres de mi…?

La suave risa apenas se oyó en el fondo de su alma, el timbre de la voz del reservado desconocido mezclándose con el suyo propio al declarar:

"Lo quiero… TODO"

**¡Eso es todo por hoy, gracias por seguir la historia! Sus comentarios, críticas y/o dudas siempre serán bienvenidos. ¡Nos leemos pronto! **

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


	8. El umbral

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney Enterprises ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos.

"Almas Perdidas"

**Capitulo 8**: "_El umbral_"

Tanto Sora como Kairi se detuvieron en seco al contemplar el panorama que se presentaba en el exterior de la casa: espesos nubarrones oscuros cubrían el firmamento, ráfagas de viento que lo destrozaban todo y… por sobre todas las cosas… un asfixiante y lúgubre aroma que enrarecía el aire por doquier:

La fragancia de la oscuridad.

Un escenario muy similar al que se les presentó tantos años atrás. Momentos antes de que su mundo fuera devorado por la oscuridad.

—Sora ¿Qué está pasando?

—No tengo la menor idea.

—Esto… no puede ser nada bueno.

El joven meneó la cabeza con aprensión—Puedes apostar que no. Tenemos que dar con Riku cuanto antes.

— ¿Sa…Sabes en dónde está?

—No—Sora extendió la mano derecha; segundos después su llave espada se materializaba sobre la palma de la misma—Pero con esto lo sabré.

—La… ¡Mansión…!—Los dos jóvenes no conseguían apartar la mirada de la antigua residencia que alguna vez fue el hogar de Riku:

Ambos llegaron al lugar tras seguir el punto donde las densas nubes se arremolinaban, descubriendo con estupor que el sitio lucía igual que como lo había hecho años antes. La enorme puerta de roble casi reflejaba a los sobrecogidos visitantes y las enredaderas que cubrían los amplios ventanales rebosaban de verdor. La blancura del mármol asemejó el pálido rostro de aquellos que contemplaron la escena que más parecía un recuerdo salido de sus más lejanas memorias que un momento del presente.

— Alguien debe…—musitó Kairi en voz baja—…de haberse mudado aquí.

—No—Sora empuñó la llave espada frente a él—Este sitio dejó de ser un hogar…—Y en medio de un destello cegador, la llave disparó un esplendoroso haz de luz que obligó a la enorme puerta de roble a abrirse de par en par—…hace mucho tiempo.

El joven se dispuso a dar un paso al frente cuando su acompañante lo detuvo por el brazo—Sora: ¿Qué está pasando?

—Probablemente… lo mismo que pasó hace cuatro años, Kai. Puedo sentir a Riku; aquí dentro y su presencia… clamando por la mía.

—Pero… ¿Porqué…? ¡Riku se arrepintió en el último instante! Él…—La joven pasó una mano sobre su cobriza cabellera en un gesto claro de nerviosismo—…se arrepintió de lo que estaba haciéndote y…

—Y decidió huir a Ciudad Resplandor. Lo sé Kairi, a mi también me confundió al principio pero… finalmente, luego de observarle estos dos meses, conseguí entenderlo todo.

— ¿Todo…? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Riku no ha tenido la culpa. Decidió huir de este lugar para no darle a Ansem la oportunidad de volver a jugar con sus deseos, pero ahora…

—Ahora a vuelto a ver todo lo que siempre deseó para sí…

—Si.

—Pero… no te ha ocurrido nada a ti en este momento ¿Acaso Riku ya no quiere tu existencia?

—No es eso.

La joven frunció el ceño—Entonces explícate; porque no consigo entender nada de lo que…

—Kairi.

— ¿Hmn…?

—No es mi energía la que Ansem le está obligando a usurpar en esta ocasión, sino… una muy similar…

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron de par en par— ¡Roxas!

—Si… no se como demonios convenció a Riku de hacerlo… pero está exprimiéndole la vida como me lo hizo a mi.

—Riku… debe de sentirse desesperadamente solo…—Kairi estrechó sus manos con impotencia—Creí… creí que habíamos hecho un buen trabajo cuidando de él en estos meses… creí… que se sentía bienvenido entre nosotros… pero…—la joven contuvo las lágrimas—…creo que me equivoqué.

—No es eso Kai…—Sora posó una mano gentilmente sobre el hombro de su afligida compañera—A pesar de todo lo que hagamos por él… si Riku no acepta lo que es abiertamente, nunca se sentirá satisfecho.

—Sora—Kairi le dirigió una amarga mirada— ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Silencio.

Ambos contemplaron el funesto escenario, sin saber bien que hacer a continuación.

De repente, Sora posó sus azules orbes sobre el tormentoso firmamento, declarando con inseguridad—No queda mucho tiempo. Tengo que ir por él…

— ¡Sora!—la joven apretó su agarre sobre el antebrazo de su camarada— ¡Espera! ¡No puedes entrar ahí…!

—Si que puedo.

— ¡No!

—Kairi—Sora le dirigió una mirada de soslayo—Si no voy por él… no sólo perderemos a Riku; sino también a Roxas. Debes entender.

— ¡Pero no quiero perderte a ti también!—apenas decir esto, Kairi se le unió en un fuerte abrazo, oprimiendo fuertemente los puños alrededor de la espalda de su mejor amigo— ¡Por favor!

Silencio.

Sora elevó la mirada por sobre la devastación que las veloces ráfagas de viento comenzaban a imprimirle a las edificaciones del lugar, hundiendo los dedos en la despeinada cabellera de la joven al hacerlo—La isla será devorada nuevamente. Tú, Selphie, Tidus y Wakka junto a todos los habitantes de esta ciudad… desaparecerán para siempre a menos que se haga algo.

— ¡No tienes que ser tú!

El joven apartó el agarre con lentitud—No tenía que ser Riku.

—Sora…

—Ansem no tenía porque llenarle la mente de envidia, él no tenía porque quitarle todo lo que alguna vez fue… y sin embargo, lo hizo… él…—Sora dio un paso al frente, angostando los ojos al fijarlos en la resplandeciente luz que escapaba de la puerta principal de la mansión—…me arrebató a mi mejor amigo.

Silencio.

El flequillo del joven danzó frente a su mirada azul por un instante antes de que este clamara con resolución—Y tengo que recuperarlo.

Kairi se cubrió los antebrazos al sentir que se le ponía la piel de gallina, cubriéndose de un viento helado que soplaba con fuerza desde su propio interior—Sora… no quiero quedarme a esperar por ti otra vez.

Sora esbozó una suave sonrisa, sonrisa que Kairi sólo pudo visualizar al oír el tono de su voz, pues el joven no detuvo su marcha hacía el radiante portal—No lo harás: estarás conmigo, desde el mismo instante en el que ponga un pie en ese lugar.

— ¡Espera un segundo…!—Sin detenerse a pensar, Kairi corrió hacía su viejo amigo, deteniéndose en seco al contemplar como este se desvanecía en medio de la feroz luz que lo devoraba todo alrededor— ¡SORA-A-A…!

El grito que escapó de su garganta al verle desaparecer tras el portal no encontró respuesta.

Ni una sola…

…más que el eco del viento alrededor.

**¡Fin del episodio!**

**¡Nos leemos muy pronto! **

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


	9. Kingdom Hearts

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney Enterprises ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos.

"Almas Perdidas"

**Capitulo 9**: "_Kingdom Hearts_"

Sora soltó un pesado gemido cuando el fulgor que quemaba sus huesos le cedió lugar al necesitado reposo.

Se dejó caer de rodillas mientras el aire volvía poco a poco a llenar su agitado pecho.

¿En dónde estaba?

Este sitio… le era ambiguo en extremo. Enigmáticamente familiar y a la vez… desconocido por completo.

"En la penumbra." murmuró una voz adelante.

Sora elevó la mirada, era cierto: el sitio en el que se encontraba ocupaba la delgada línea que separaba las sombras de la luz.

— ¡Riku…!—se puso de pie sin pensarlo, doblándose un poco ante la punzada de dolor que cruzó su interior como un relámpago— ¡Riku; estás aquí…!

"Bien" la misteriosa figura que se erguía unos metros adelante pareció sonreír "Eso no es DEL TODO correcto…"

— ¿Q, Qué…?—los ojos del joven se ampliaron en asombro cuando consiguió divisar a su interlocutor: una sombra sin rostro que se mecía suavemente sobre el cuerpo de un fatigado Roxas— ¡Alto!—exclamó Sora ignorando las repetidas punzadas que atravesaban su cuerpo— ¡Aléjate de él!

La sombra se irguió elegantemente, una blanca curva que recordaba a una macabra sonrisa se formó en lo que debiera ser su rostro:

"¿Te has preguntado… qué es lo que provoca que sientas esos dolorosos piquetes en tu interior?"

—No. Pero lo supongo.

"Claro que si. Eres un chico listo, Sora y siempre lo has sido… no ignoras que lo que atormenta al portador de la llave espada no es otra cosa sino la misma oscuridad."

—Si—Sora soltó un gruñido mientras volvía a incorporarse—A mi no me engañas con ese cuentito de las "Penumbras". Puedo ver claramente que no eres más que un engendro de la oscuridad.

"Oh. Niño prepotente. Yerras en ese juicio."

—Claro que no.

"Claro que si, verás… como toda penumbra, poseo lo que ves: poseo oscuridad. Pero también…" la sombra se torció drásticamente, dejando su espalda a la vista de Sora, mientras su torso se arqueaba hacía atrás "…poseo luz"

Sora retrocedió con espanto. Intrincado en el cuerpo inmaterial de la funesta sombra, el joven pudo visualizar el pálido cuerpo de su mejor amigo, sumido en una suerte de sueño profundo— ¡¿Qué le has hecho a Riku…?

"¿Yo-o?" La sombra fingió inocencia, ocultando nuevamente a su mortificado huésped en su interior "Yo no le he hecho nada. Todo lo que ha ocurrido con él; ha sido pura desición suya."

— ¡Mentira! ¡Riku no es así…!

"Equivocas tus palabras, querido mío… Riku no ERA así. Al menos, no antes de descubrir que todo lo que alguna vez le correspondió: te lo dieron a ti."

La más sincera expresión de perplejidad se apoderó del semblante de Sora— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

"Si, verás… ¿Te has preguntado, por aciertos del destino, en que lugar estamos?"

Sora no le concedió respuesta, sino que se limitó a menear la cabeza con aprensión. La macabra sombra volvió a esbozar lo que parecía una sonrisa:

"Lo imaginé. Pues, Sora; portador de la llave única: nos encontramos en lo que ustedes, burdos mortales llaman "Kingdom Hearts"

— ¡¿Kingdom Hearts?

"Así es mi estupefacto convidado… todo lo que ves, es el mítico reino de los corazones; la tierra en donde todas las existencias hacen parada antes de evolucionar y pasar al siguiente plano…"

— ¿Todo… lo que veo?—Sora frunció el ceño—Si no hay nada aquí…

"Para ti, que ves con los ojos de un mortal. Pero para aquellos que poseen el don de leer las sombras, esto es el paraíso de las ilusiones: el cáliz de la vida donde todos los sueños se hacen realidad."

— ¿Sueños que se hacen realidad, eh?—Sora dejó caer las espesas cejas color café sobre sus cansados parpados—Ahora veo quien le metió esas porquerías en la cabeza a Riku…

"Si, pues…" la sombra se tambaleó sobre Roxas, provocando que este dejara escapar un gemido de dolor "…no hay que ser muy brillante para deducir eso ¿No-o?"

Sora avanzó con rapidez— ¡Déjalo en paz!

"¿En PAZ? Bah… pronto lo estará, lo prometo."

—ESCUCHA—Sora extendió la llave espada, adoptando una pose ofensiva—No sé quien diablos eres y tampoco me importa. Así que no creas que voy a rebanarme la cabeza tratando de descubrirlo. ¡Voy a sacar a mis amigos de aquí y a barrer el suelo contigo si intentas evitarlo!

"Oh" la sombra se irguió estoicamente "Entonces no quieres saber como Riku descubrió Kingdom Hearts…"

—No. Me importan un bledo tus estúpidas historias.

"…aún si eso te ayuda a descubrir porque él me vendió su alma"

Sora esbozó una risita cínica—Ya se lo preguntaré cuando lo saque de aquí—y sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre él, dando estocadas a diestra y siniestra a medida que los luminosos haces de luz de su espada hacían pedazos al enemigo.

En cuestión de un parpadear, la misteriosa sombra fue hecha pedazos. Sora se detuvo, jadeando por el esfuerzo que debió hacer su cuerpo por sostener esos movimientos en un ambiente cargado de oscuridad que le agotaba por completo—Bien. Eso fue fácil.

Repentinamente, el suelo bajo los pies de Sora comenzó a tambalearse violentamente para luego trepar a través de las piernas del desprevenido joven, quien fue arrojado al suelo de un rápido y enérgico golpe— ¡¿Qué demonios fue eso…?—exclamó mientras observaba como la oscuridad que había conseguido jalarle se retiraba de sus extremidades, volviendo a erguirse en su anterior forma mientras volvía a sonreír:

"Puedes dividirme una y otra vez, portador… pero tarde o temprano te cansarás de hacerlo. Deberías… descansar."

— ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer…!—musitó el joven mientras volvía a arrojarse sobre su oponente, desplegando el abanico de técnicas que utilizó con la misma habilidad en tantas batallas anteriores.

Pero todo parecía ser en vano.

Si bien resultaba en extremo fácil descuartizar en cientos de pedazos al elusivo contrincante, cada trozo volvía a refugiarse en las densas sombras que los rodeaban. Volviendo a unirse una y otra vez en el mismo oponente, que crecía más y más en cada ocasión.

Finalmente, la negrura se incrementó tanto, que el tamaño de la sombra alcanzó medidas colosales. A duras penas Sora fue capaz de esquivar una enorme bofetada que el titánico enemigo le profirió.

Empuñando su llave espada con las últimas fuerzas que le restaban, se lanzó al ataque nuevamente mas no siendo capaz esta vez de eludir el enorme revés que la oscuridad insondable le dirigió. Ahogando un grito de dolor al recibir el apretado agarre de la criatura, se vio de bruces en el suelo; totalmente inmovilizado por la fuerte presión que las tinieblas infligían sobre él.

La voz aguda y susurrante de la sombra se tornó grave y sonora a causa del cambio que había experimentado durante la batalla al decir:

"Ahora… creo que estarás más dispuesto a oírme ¿Verdad?"

— ¡Púdrete!—fue todo lo que el joven soltó en respuesta.

La sombra asintió profundamente:

"Se nota el parecido… en algunos aspectos"

— ¿De qué diablos hablas…?

Silencio.

El enorme cuerpo de la sombra se arqueó levemente sobre el aprisionado portador al declarar:

"Al igual que todos los seres existentes en él, el universo posee dos caras: una es la luz y la otra… la oscuridad. El equilibrio en Kingdom Hearts corría peligro a causa de la maldad que crecía en el mundo: experimentaba una superpoblación de corazones sin rumbo, de almas perdidas.

Fue entonces que las fuerzas superiores decidieron compensar el desbalance de forma drástica…"

Sora entreabrió los cansados orbes con dificultad— ¿Drástica…?

"Si. Las divinas voluntades seleccionaron a dos espíritus gemelos. Los más viejos de todas las almas ancestrales que reposaban en Kingdom Hearts.

Una; con la misión de dirigir de vuelta toda la luz hacia el reino. Y la otra, con el propósito de liderar la oscuridad de vuelta hacia su punto de origen, hasta el umbral a donde pertenece.

Estas almas encarnaron en los cuerpos de dos de los habitantes de un mundo sentenciado."

— ¿Estás hablando de…?

La sombra se encorvó sobre sí misma, la pálida y afilada sonrisa afinándose en lo que debiera ser su rostro:

"Si, portador: los espíritus ancestrales enviados a ordenar el universo…"

—No—Sora elevó la mirada, cargada de impotencia al murmurar—No es posible…

La temible negrura tembló mientras se regodeaba en la expresión que cubría el rostro de su víctima al declarar:

"No son otros sino Riku… y tú."

**¡Fin del episodio!**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**Esta historia casi llega a su fin, el próximo será el capítulo conclusivo así que no se vayan lejos ¡Espero sus comentarios en la página de reviews! ¡Gracias!**

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


	10. Crepúsculo final

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Disfruten del último capítulo de "Almas Perdidas" Mil gracias a todos los que han seguido la historia y me han alentado con sus comentarios. ¡No se pierdan el epilogo final!**

** DREDOMUS HUGHES**

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney Enterprises ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos.

"Almas Perdidas"

**Capitulo 10**: "_Crepúsculo final_"

"_Si alguna vez me pierdo_

_enciende una tenue luz para mí._

_Que no ciegue mis ojos,_

_que no encandile mi mirada._

_Que me devuelva a casa_

_apenas brille la alborada."_

"Abre los ojos"

Riku hizo oídos sordos a la suave insistencia de la voz que le llamaba en sueños:

"¿Para qué…?"

"Porque él te necesita."

"Sora no me necesita. Él tiene todo lo que hace falta: tiene la llave, tiene a Kairi e incluso tiene a Roxas. Tiene su hogar, su negocio y esa infalible sonrisa que nunca le abandona…"

La voz elevó sutilmente el tono al murmurar:

"Está aquí por ti."

"No lo está. Sólo ha venido ha salvar el mundo… como siempre"

"Escúchalo."

"No."

"Hazlo."

Riku intentó protestar violentamente, pero, repentinamente, pudo oír la voz de Sora retumbar en el fondo de su ser:

"Ri…ku…"

El joven se detuvo al instante, agudizando los sentidos al murmurar:

"¿Sora…? Sora: ¿En dónde estás?"

La voz de aquel que apenas conseguía pronunciar palabra se hacía más y más débil con cada segundo que pasaba, tanto, que Riku apenas conseguía oírle:

"Riku… prometí que te sacaría… de aquí. Por favor, no me dejes… faltar a mi… promesa…"

"¡Sora!" Riku buscó frenéticamente con la mirada, los verde azules orbes desorbitados al no encontrarle por ningún lado "¡Sora… ¿En dónde estás?"

Su joven interlocutor no emitió respuesta y esto bastó para colmar la paciencia de Riku, quien, en medio de una letanía de maldiciones descubrió como la primera voz que había oído en ese abismo cerrado volvía a tomar la palabra:

"Riku: no queda mucho tiempo."

"¿Y cómo diablos se supone que voy a salir de aquí?"

"Hay una manera."

El joven frunció el ceño, el tono de su voz rebosando sarcasmo al hablar:

"Más te vale que no tenga que repetir: "No hay lugar como el hogar" mientras golpeo los talones…"

"Riku…" El joven contempló como una mano se extendía hacía él mientras quebraba la oscuridad a su alrededor "…tienes que confiar en mi."

Se limitó a sonreír débilmente, mientras sujetaba el suave agarre que lo guiaba hacia la luz:

"¿Alguna vez he dejado de hacerlo…Kairi?"

Sora ahogó un grito de dolor mientras la titánica sombra oprimía su cuerpo con crueldad.

"Oh. Portador, ha sido muy valiente lo que intentaste llevar a cabo pero… los actos valientes, tienen la contradicción de ser estúpidos por naturaleza ¿Lo sabes?"

El joven se limitó a sonreír con extenuación—Y los enemigos que hablan mucho tienen la tendencia de perder rápidamente…

La sombra subyugó a Sora más y más en sus profundidades, burlándose de cada uno de sus gritos al hacerlo:

"No temas, pequeño mortal… este dolor pasará pronto" le dirigió una mirada de soslayo al inerte cuerpo de Roxas "Dolerá más cuando mueras y mastique ese ancestral espíritu tuyo tras fusionarlo con el de la sombra sin corazón."

Sora soltó una maldición al sentir que sus costillas empezaban a quebrarse, apenas consiguiendo murmurar entre los gemidos de dolor que escapaban de su pecho— ¡Ro…xas… no es… una s, sombra sin corazón! ¡R, Roxas… es… una persona…!

"Eres tan ignorante como terco…" oprimió aún más al casi moribundo portador, la siniestra sonrisa avivándose al contemplar las gotas de sudor que cubrían el rostro de su joven víctima "…no tienes idea de lo que soy"

—E…Eres… Ansem…

"Bah, no me confundas con una marioneta de segunda. Soy el titiritero. El Dios detrás de la sombra."

Silencio.

Sora se limitó a cerrar los ojos, encomendándose interiormente a lo que fuera que pudiera salvarle, contemplando esto, la colosal tiniebla soltó una carcajada sobrenatural:

"Casi… ya casi… Bien Sora; unos instantes más y todo se acabará. Los portadores del equilibrio ancestral estarán a mi merced y… con eso será más que suficiente para cumplir mi cometido: Para rehacer el universo a medida de mi volunt…" repentinamente, la sombra convulsionó violentamente, arqueándose de mil formas diferentes para conseguir evitar que el poderoso corte que se extendía a lo largo de su desproporcionado cuerpo se hiciera más grande.

Mas todo intento fue en vano, pues el corte acabó por partirla a la mitad.

Libre ya del asfixiante agarre, Sora elevó la mirada hacia donde antes se encontrara su enemigo.

Los azules orbes se abrieron y cerraron con perplejidad al distinguir la esbelta silueta de su mejor amigo a unos pocos pasos de él, empuñando su arma favorita— ¿Ri…Riku…?

El susodicho se limitó a esbozar una media sonrisa, mientras se acercaba con paso seguro—No sólo los que hablan demasiado, también los enemigos que dan lujo y detalle de sus planes acaban muertos apenas contarlos.

Sora esbozó una tímida risita ante el comentario de su camarada, sonrisa que se convirtió en una mueca de dolor cuando este lo recargó sobre su hombro.

—Riku…

— ¿Hmn…?

— ¿Cómo…?

Se limitó a sonreír—No importa como lo hice, importa que me debes una a partir de ahora.

Sora soltó un gruñido—No te debo nada, eres TÚ el que ya debe más de lo que nunca va a poder pagar.

— ¿De verás…? Hmn… no sé. No logro recordar nada que hayas hecho por mí en ninguna…

— ¡¿Qué-é-é-é-é-é…?—Sora hizo un gesto de dolor ante el repentino movimiento al que obligó a su garganta— ¡¿Quieres que empiece a numerar?

Riku iba a responder, mas no alcanzó a decir nada antes que un potente resplandor los tomara por sorpresa. Desvanecida la luz, ambos contemplaron como Roxas, de espaldas a ellos y con la llave espada en mano les dirigía una mirada de soslayo—No deberían bajar la guardia en un sitio como este.

Sora lanzó un débil gritito de alegría al verle acercarse— ¡Roxas! ¡Estás bien…!

El joven asintió, todavía con rastros de visible extenuación surcando su pálido rostro—No por mucho si nos quedamos aquí. Tenemos que volver a casa cuanto antes.

Sora parpadeó repetidamente señalando la sombra que el incorpóreo acabara de abatir con su llave espada—Pero… ¿No acabamos con él…?

—No. Este ser habita en este mundo. Un mundo donde no juegan las mismas leyes que corren en el nuestro. Su existencia es tan intrincada para nosotros como lo son las ecuaciones para una criatura de tres meses de edad.

—Pero…—Sora le dirigió una desconsolada mirada a Riku—… ¿Cómo le devolveremos el equilibrio a Kingdom Hearts? Esta cosa seguirá viviendo aquí hasta que no solucionemos todo esto.

—Como debe hacerse—Riku elevó la mirada hacia el diminuto portal que comenzaba a formarse a pocos pasos de ellos—Si alguien decidió que deberíamos restaurar el orden desde nuestras existencias mortales, pues, así lo haremos: solucionaremos las cosas UNA POR UNA.

— ¿Una por una…?

Riku asintió suavemente, mientras los tres se dirigían al nebuloso portal que brillaba con la intensidad de mil soles—Y con toda la fuerza de nuestros corazones.

"_Si alguna vez te pierdes_

_encenderé una tenue luz para ti._

_Que no ciegue tus ojos,_

_que no encandile tu mirada._

_Que te devuelva a casa_

_apenas brille la alborada."_

Kairi deshizo el fuerte agarre que sus manos sostenían sobre su pecho al contemplar como la enorme puerta de roble se entreabría con un grave chirrido.

Y por un instante, sobre sus azules pupilas no se reflejó la imagen de la vieja mansión, perdida en un breve momento su antigua gloria. Ni tampoco se manifestó la arrebatadora escena que dejaba ver al refulgente astro solar abrirse paso entre los espesos nubarrones que cedían paso a su imponente presencia, a medida que se desvanecían en el extenso firmamento azulino.

Frente a los cerúleos orbes de la joven pelirroja, empezaron a formarse lágrimas de felicidad.

Lágrimas que empañaron el cuadro que se dibujaba en su cristalina superficie.

Un cuadro donde las tres personas que más le importaban en todo el mundo…

…regresaban a salvo a casa.

**Este es el final de "Almas Perdidas" muchísimas gracias a todos por acompañarme en la primera historia que he logrado concluir en **

**¿Les ha gustado? Yo, por mi parte, he disfrutado mucho al escribirla y estoy muy agradecida de haberla compartido con todos ustedes.**

**Desde ya, muchas gracias por leer y ¡No se vayan todavía: aún nos queda el epilogo! Nos leemos muy pronto. **

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


	11. Epílogo: De cara al mañana

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenecen Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney Enterprises ni ninguno de sus personajes o acontecimientos, este Fic solo posee fines lúdicos.

"Almas Perdidas"

**Epilogo**: "_De cara al mañana_"

"_Soñé que no existía ese agujero en mi corazón:_

_Soñé que una luz bienhechora lo cargaba de esperanza con sólo oír tu voz._

_Y soñé que las penas se alejaban._

_Soñé… con tu luz…"_

Riku angostó la mirada, mientras sus pupilas como aguamarinas contemplaban la escena que tomaba lugar a tan sólo unos diez metros de él:

Muchas de las personas a quienes apreciaba se encontraban allí; decorando con enormes brochas cargadas de pintura el extenso mural que los chicos del club de surf pretendían restaurar.

Roxas se veía en extremo concentrado mientras vigilaba de reojo que los alumnos de Kairi no se salieran de control. Wakka, reservado como siempre, se encontraba igual de lacónico al fijar la mirada en el enorme tiburón surfista que delineaba en la blancura de la pared. Era, sin lugar a dudas, evidente el talento que el enorme pelirrojo poseía para el dibujo. Talento del que, lamentablemente, Tidus no hacía gala; ocupado como estaba en dibujar un peculiar crustáceo que semejaba una palmera.

Esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

Desde allí podía ver a Sora. El joven fruncía el ceño con cierta actitud misteriosa mientras Hayner dibujaba garabatos en el yeso que mantenía en reposo su antebrazo fracturado.

Obviamente, al joven portador no le agradaba para nada la idea de que su más peligroso rival en la conquista de la chica a la que pretendía, dibujara soles sonrientes sobre el dorso del (ya bastante garabateado) estuco que rodeaba su brazo. Pero todo esto parecía hacérseles muy divertido a Selphie y a Kairi; quienes sonreían con picardía mientras contemplaban la escena.

Riku paseó la mirada sobre todo lo que le rodeaba, fijando los profundos orbes sobre el reflejo del astro color ámbar que se posaba sobre la cristalina costa de la isla.

Hacía cuatro años, cuando por fin Sora y él consiguieron regresar a su tierra natal, descubrió que nunca tuvo ni tendría nada de lo que este poseía. Fue entonces que la sombra dentro de su mente susurró por vez primera las más placenteras promesas que nunca antes había oído:

Cambiaría de vida con su mejor amigo y ya nunca volvería a experimentar la angustiante sensación de estar solo en este mundo.

Ingenuamente; aceptó. Y al aceptar descubrió como Sora se debilitaba más y más. Apenas consiguiendo mantenerse en pie en aquellos días donde la promesa de las tinieblas estaba cercana a cumplirse.

Entonces llegaron los sueños de Roxas.

El incorpóreo, presintiendo lo que ocurría con su otro yo, le hizo frente a la amenaza en la que él mismo se había convertido casi sin notarlo.

Gracias a sus fuerzas combinadas a las de Sora, Riku pudo vencerle con las manos atadas tras la espalda. Pero… en el momento en el que se disponía a darle fin a su extenuado oponente, consiguió ver el reflejo de la mirada de su mejor amigo tras los aterrados orbes color cielo:

La mirada de Sora, en los ojos de Roxas.

Y eso fue suficiente para que el terrible ataque que dirigía hacia el indefenso incorpóreo fuese redirigido hacia la sombra que había llenado de odio su corazón.

Pero las sombras no se fueron.

Las sombras no le abandonaron.

Simplemente cedieron un poco de terreno, mientras esperaban para volver a atacar.

— ¿Riku…?

El susodicho volteó sin una sola expresión en el rostro. Podía sentir la presencia de su viejo amigo con mucha más fuerza que cualquier otra:

—Sora.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo…?

—Pensando.

—Oh—el joven tomó asiento junto a él, en lo alto de una formación rocosa que se erigía cerca de la playa— ¿Pensando en qué?

—Pues—Riku elevó la vista sobre las suaves olas que peinaban las doradas arenas de la isla, frunciendo el ceño al murmurar—creí que huyendo a Ciudad Resplandor evitaría que las sombras los dañasen… por eso no quería volver.

Sora parpadeó lentamente—Bueno, no ha sido tu culpa después de…

—Claro que si. Esto ha vuelto ha suceder otra vez y ha pasado únicamente porque volví a permitirme creer en las mentiras de mi propio corazón.

— ¿Mentiras? ¿Qué mentiras?

—Dentro de mí, sé que nunca voy a ser como tú, Sora. Y eso es algo con lo que voy a tener que lidiar si quiero seguir junto a ustedes…

— ¡¿Cómo yo…? ¡Bah…! ¡No digas tonterías!—el joven se dejó caer de espaldas con soltura, contemplando las nubes color nácar que navegaban sobre el etéreo firmamento—Te lo he dicho mil veces, tú y yo Riku, somos muy parecidos. Ya lo ves: ambos tenemos la misma misión:

Riku arqueó las cejas con perplejidad— ¿Hmn…?

— ¡Si!—Sora se puso de pie dando una enérgica pirueta— ¡Ambos debemos devolverle el equilibrio a Kingdom Hearts!

—Sora.

—Riku—el joven suavizó las facciones, siendo visible la devoción que se ocultaba detrás de sus palabras—Oíste lo que dijo la sombra: muchas almas perdidas esperan por una redención. Y de nosotros depende que la consigan.

Riku soltó un suave suspiro—No sé si pueda siquiera redimirme a mi mismo…

Silencio.

El menor de los jóvenes se acercó al otro con seguridad, disminuyendo el tono de su voz al declarar:

—Hace muchos años… cuando acabamos con Xemnas y me preguntaba de donde había salido la puerta de la luz—se llevó una mano al pecho—tú dijiste que siempre estuvo aquí. Siempre fuiste capaz de verla…

Riku asintió silenciosamente, permitiendo que su camarada volviera a tomar la palabra:

—Ambos somos diferentes por fuera Riku… pero; aquí dentro—Sora posó su mano libre sobre el pecho del otro joven—SOMOS IGUALES.

—Sora…

El susodicho se quejó levemente cuando su mejor amigo se apartó, revolviéndole el cabello con mesura al hacerlo— ¿Qué-é…?

Una dócil sonrisa se dibujó sobre el semblante de Riku, prolijamente enmarcado en los últimos rayos de la tarde—Volvamos a casa.

El rostro de Sora se iluminó con una enérgica sonrisa mientras le extendía una mano con autoridad— ¡Pero que esta vez sea para siempre!

—Para siempre… suele ser demasiado tiempo.

—Tienes…—Sora bajó la mirada, apenas musitando con un hilo de voz— ¡…que prometerlo!

—Sora…

El joven volvió a elevar la mirada, los cristalinos orbes humedecidos por alguna misteriosa razón que ni él mismo alcanzaba a comprender— ¡Promételo…Riku!

Silencio.

Pálidas mechas de la cabellera de Riku fueron arrastradas a su rostro por una brisa fugaz. Este las apartó distraídamente mientras contemplaba el cobrizo tono que el sol poniente imprimía en las facciones de su mejor amigo.

Su voz apenas fue más sonora que el arrullo de las olas al hablar, pero aún así Sora fue capaz de oírle decir:

"Para siempre… Sora"

"_Y el sueño se transformó en pesadilla._

_Y las risas en llantos…_

_Y los días en años._

_Pero el sendero que juntos trazamos,_

_No se borra en las sombras…_

…_no se borra con nada."_

**EL FIN**

**Aquí concluye "Almas Perdidas" mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos los que me han obsequiado con un momento de sus vidas al leer este fic.**

**He disfrutado muchísimo escribiéndolo, tanto, que me produce una melancolía bastante sobrecogedora el ponerle fin.**

**¿Qué les ha parecido? Los espero en las próximas historias que la memorable saga de "Kingdom Hearts" me inspire a escribirles.**

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por estar allí ¡Nos leeremos en la próxima!**

**DREDOMUS-HUGHES**


End file.
